Things Change
by kinkyasf
Summary: When Dick leaves off for college Kori takes it upon herself to end their already rocky relationship, leaving Dick to return to Gotham and mend his broken heart. Years later, things haven't quite changed except for their new aspiring careers, trivial highschool drama has been forgetten, time to grow up. Apparently old feelings cannot be left behind for a certain duo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:**_ _Yes, I'm back at it except I'm trying an AU, THAT'S RIGHT! Haha, no but really this is an AU mainly focused on Dick and Kori's relationship but there will be a few minor ships including CyxBee, RaexBb, WallyxJinx, but I think that's it, prepare for the angst and angry smoochie smooches ;). Yup, angry smooches! The characters are gonna be OOC but slightly in character at the same time, if that makes any sense. But hey, if you have a problem with that there are other fanfics out there in the sea ;)), I often like to mix things up a bit, ooo, just wait until my next story, I already have a rough draft of it IT'S A MIND BLOWER! Anyways, let me stop rambling an begin the story now, buckle up babies._

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** _No matter how much I wish I owned Teen Titans, I don't. Nor do I own and other DC affiliated things or any songs I mention along the way. :(_

 ** _Warning:_** _This story is rated M for drug abuse, adult situations, crude humor, and mild language._

 _Enjoy,_

 _-Akira_

 _TTTTTTTT_

My eyes felt so heavy but I was so full of energy. Sure, my motions were slow but I swear I could've built a house in my state of mind. I felt the beat of the loud 'C.R.E.A.M' booming through my chest. I glanced over at Rachel through my scarlet hair that was now draping over my face, she was smiling lazily in my direction, holding up a shot glass that I knew was full of spiced rum. I pulled myself off the wall and crawled over to her, taking the shot glass from her and tossing the rum down my throat. I felt so good, Rachel's face felt so good, so warm. I curled myself up next to her, pressing our rosy cheeks together and let out a loud and obnoxious laugh. Her eyes were milky with need of overdue sleep, but somehow still matched the color of her lavender locks.

Roy glanced at me with eyes of fresh latte, smirking that silly high smirk of his. He made his way towards Rachel and I but stopped and looked down at the table. I knew what he was up to. He knelt down in front of the table and picked up the rolled Ben, placing it up to his nose before he snorted another line of the nice fine powder he'd introduced us to. He swiped his nose with his thumb as he again made his way toward us, looking even happier to see us than before.

"Heyy.." He sounded like he wanted to say something more but he must've reconcidered. I bit the tip of my index finger and looked at the ground for a few seconds before I felt his slide down between me and Rachel, wrapping his arms around both of us in the process, pulling us closer to him. Rachel laughed a bit before running her hands up and down Roy's toned chest.

"Baby no, c'mere." I looked for the disembodied voice to find Garfield pulling a limp Rachel away from the 'charms' of Roy and onto his lap. I looked up at them from the base of the couch Roy and I were stationed at and I heard them whispering to each other sweet things. I scoffed and leaned forward taking down yet another shot, I was so jealous of what they had.

Roy gave Gar a dirty look but soon returned his sultry gaze to me, biting his lip rather suggestively.. mm. It was kinda sexy, or maybe that was just the alcohol talking for me. Who knows. I caught a glimpse of the tent in his pants, wow he was really on tonight. Then again, so was I. He trailed a finger from the base of my neck to the tip of my chin, causing me to look up at him. I glanced at his lips, they looked so _delectable_ at the moment.

What the hell, no harm done if I just ..

Suddenly, I felt firm hands wrapping around my abdomen startling me before I was hoisted onto someone's shoulder. I felt leather too ..maybe a jacket?

Of course.

I playfully slapped Dick on the back of his head, "Richar ..d!" I managed between a hiccup, slurring a bit. He slapped the palm of his hand against my barley-covered ass hard before giving it a light squeeze.

" _Mine_." He growled. I yelped in response to the sudden pain and pleasure.

I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or Roy, somehow I felt he was talking to the both of us.

I felt Dick walk down the corridor, around the corner and into Rachel's guest bedroom before I was tossed onto the bed in a gently manner. My eyes were hanging low now, but I opened them just enough to see Dick stripping of his shirt, tossing it carelessly onto the floor.

 _Oh X'hal, body is gorgeous._

My own apparel was suddenly too tight, too hot. I stood up and pushed Dick back against the bed, watching him fall back onto his elbows, bewildered. I was about to make a show out of this.

I slid my hands down the curve of my breast and underneath the hem of my purple halter top, slowly pulling it over my head and tossed it aside. Then I turned my back to him, setting one foot upon a chair and zipped off my boots ..one by one ..I then bent over to rid of my metallic silver miniskirt. I slowly bent myself back up, making sure to wiggle my bum and slap it once again, teasingly.

I made my way on top, climbing onto him seductively and staddling him, applying a little pressure of my womanhood against the arousal in his pants. He released a low moan, closing his eyes. I bit my bottom lip in anticipitation.

"God, Kori please .." He trailed off just before I made quick work of the bottom on his jeans, sliding the zipper down agonizingly slow. I dipped my fingers into his briefs, tracing the outline of him, I loved teasing him like this. He makes the most adorable faces and noises.

After not too long of my tourture he grabbed me by the waist and rolled on top of me, taking both of my ankles into one hand and lifting my legs into the air. He then ran two fingers from his free hand up and down my entrance through my lace thong. I let out a high piched moan in surprise, I stole a glance up at his face and could tell by the looks of it that he'd just discovered how wet I was. He lifted his fingers and sucked my juices off his fingers clean. _Oh my .._ his icy oceans where so full of lust and desire, _X'hal I wanted him._

"Take it off." Ooo, so demanding, I love it. "Take what off?" I answered as innocent as possible.

"The bra." He smirked, licking his lips.

I quickly complied, discarding the item off of my chest, revealing my two perfectly round and plump breast.

"Good." He said, his voice low and husky now, _yum._ "Now Kory, because of what you did in there I'm tempted to leave you hanging .."

"Richard please .." I whimpered, hoping to get any kind of reaction out of him. He'd better stop being a prick before I'm the one that leaves him hanging.

Literally.

"But," he continued, "because of that little private show I'm going to fuck you sensless, until my name is the only thing in your vocabulary" he slurred , quite undignified of him, "until everyone in this house knows who you belong to. I'm going to make you come over and over again and I'm not going to stop until I'm satisfied with your beautifully face, I love you baby .."

Oh yes, I love when he's in control, he knows all the right places to hit, the right place to touch. Even places I didnt know about myself, I'll always react to his touch. No matter what. "Richard .." I purred, running my hands down my body.

"Deal?" He asked, his fingers hooking my thong as he leaned in close to me, breathing intoxicating liquor against my lips.

"Deal." I sealed with a searing kiss.

TtTtTtTtTt

 _ **Riiiiinggg!**_

What? Probably Rachel's phone ..

 _ **Riiiiinggg!**_

I sat up, frustrated with the ringing as it continued. It smelled of musk in the room, my skin feeling sticky and dirty as I rubbed my tired eyes and let out a small yawn.

I looked over at the body of warmth lying next to me, his hair jet black and unkemp, messy but his face was peaceful ..almost satisfied?

Wait, _Dick?!_

His face rested on a pillow, hands tucked away underneath. I could see faint scratches on the revealed part of his muscular shoulder and back. Was that me? I leaned forward for closer inspection.

Yup, I left tell-tale signs of me.

All over his neck ..his scruffy jawline ..down his chest ..the exposed half of his waistline ..

 _ **Riiiiinggg!**_

Damn that phone, shut up! Geez, I looked around for the source of the sound.

Oh, it was my phone, my bad.

"Hello?" I asked, sounding quite annoyed and groggy. "KORI! Do you have ANY idea what time it is?!" Ah Karen, I'd recognize that voice anywhere. I looked over at the bedside clock.

 _Oh no, 11:47?! Already!_

"I'll be right over, tell the photographers to give me 45!" I whispered frantically into the phone then hung up immediately, I was not about to wake up Richard. Shit, I was supposed to be at the shoot at 11:25!

I shot up from bed and quickly hopped into the shower. I'm so glad I was already naked ..oh right. What the hell went wrong last night!? Such a rhetorical question. _But did I?_ Duh Kori, why else would you wake up next to the notoriously know Dick Grayson?!

I lathered my hair with strawberry scented shampoo as I thought the night over.

Okay, get together at Rachel's ..lots of friends ..drinking games with Victor ..Roy eventually convinced me to lay some lines with him ..more drinking games with Rachel and Gar ..looking up at Dick's beautiful sweat glistened face ..

Okay no, maybe we didn't fuck.

Maybe I was dreaming?

Or maybe we almost fucked but decided not to?

I turned the knob to the shower, turning it off as I rushed to dry myself and brush my teeth at the same time. Once dry and teeth cleaned, I snuck back into the bedroom, stealthily slipping into the clothes from the previous night. No time to brush my hair so I lifted it into a high pony tail and headed for the door.

"Oh okay, no 'Good morning Richard'?"

I felt a chill creep down my spine and turned my head slightly to glare at him, he was grinning like an idiot. I couldn't help but grin back, sensations suddenly flooding back from what we'd done, but I was focused on keeping my demeanor. I was supposed to be mad at him, and mad at myself.

I stuck my nose up into the air and opened the door to the bedroom. "We'll talk about this later, I'm busy." I walked out and closed the door before letting a small giggle escape as I walked down the hall and towards the frond door.

Unbelievable Kori, you're fantastic. You slept with an ex-flame and now you're going to a photoshoot owned by his fathers incorporation where you'll most likely see his girlfriend.

Actually, I was quite smug with myself.

At least now I know his sorry ass isn't over me.

I jumped into my silver BMW and headed off for Wayne Modeling Industries.

TtTtTtTtTt

Did I just hear her giggle?

That was so cute.

Wait no, this wasn't supposed to happen!

 _Oh God, what the hell did I do?_

 _TTTTTTTT_

 _ **Authors Note :**_ _So, first chapter. Hurray! I actually just closed it off right there because I'm excited for the rest of the story. I want this to be a lengthy one, but I don't wanna drag it out too long at the same time. Mhm, I'm so ready to piss everyone off :), I love writing drama/angst/tragedy. Haha, I blame a lot of writers for this, mostly Kryalla though. I'm sure she wouldn't approve of this type of AU. She wrote the first fanfic I ever read on this site and I instantly hot hooked on her stories. I don't think she comes on often anymore, but that shouldn't stop you from checking out her work, she's a fantastic writer. God, I'm so envious. Maybe someday I'll get on her level :'). Anyways, all this work is thanks to her(detail wise, I mean), just wanted to make that clear._

 _(Song: C.R.E.A.M - WuTang Clan)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note:**_ _Most of these chapters are pre-written so there shouldn't be any kind of delay with releasing them, maybe every few days or so. Also, some of this chapter is a flashback and blah blah blah, you get the point. Oh yeah, sorry about not warning you all about the steaminess of the previous chapter, hahahahaa. I'm embarrassed, HA! AS IF. No I'm not embarrassed. Admit it, you all enjoyed it. No but really, there probably won't be anymore steaminess until like chapter 5-10ish because I want more back story and plot to unfold. I'm enjoying this story so far, and I hope you do too. Annnndd, sorry but when I first upload a chapter I know there are some misspells and such, its because I have a spell checker and it likes to change words for NO FLIPPIN REASON! Ok, I'm done._

 _TTTTTTTT_

 _"I'm sorry, but I don't think we're going to work." Grayson sighed, looking at the ground, almost ashamed._

 _"No, no, no! Are you saying you can't handle a long distance relationship for a little more that two years, even when I offered to come see you on weekends?! HA! You know what? Rachel was right about you. You haven't changed AT THE LEAST! You just want to go off and fuck with some college girls, huh? Wow, you really had me going there. And to think I actually lov-"_

 _"What the hell is your problem Kori?! I'm not going to college to mess around with some skanky, gold digging whores! I can't believe you just said that. I was going to propose that we take a break until I graduate, but I guess since 'I haven't changed' that's not going to happen now." He shot back, cutting Kory off and balling his fists in anger._

 _"Do you really think I'm THAT stupid, Dick?!" She cried, exaggerating his name, "You're a fucking joke. I wanted us to build, I know what 'taking a break' means. Oh, and you know Kara told me about how you came onto her the other day. I wasn't going to say anything, but right now the assumption feels true." Kori turned away from him, tears rolling over her already stained cheeks as she choked back the damn that was slowly but surely breaking._

 _It was true, Kara had told her that he came onto her the week before he gave her the promise ring. She tried not to believe it because Kara did have a thing for him, despite the two being close friends. She noticed the way they shared awkward glances and how they seemed uncomfortable around one another after the 'incident'._

 _"I'll admit it, I did come onto Kara, but in my defense she intended on getting me drunk. She told me that you and Roy were messing around. I was so mad .." Grayson trailed off, slumping his shoulders in defeat at the sound of Kori_ _hurting. "Look, I'm sorry. Honest. I just didn't want you to get in the way of my studies. You can be very persuasive at times." He chucked, attempting to lighten the mood as he apporched Kori, placing his hand on her forearm soothingly._

 _Kori flinched away from Grayson's failed attempt of comforting her. "Don't-"_

 _"Please don't be this way .."_

 _"Maybe you should have thought about this before you approached Kara." She spun facing him, green eyes igniting in anger and despair._

 _"Let me help, I'm not letting you leave without this resolved please Kor-"_

 _A sharp pain seared from his cheek, spreading throughout the side of his face._

 _Kori'd_ _slapped him._

 _Grayson held his cheek, closing his eyes and flexing his jaw._

 _"I don't have time for your shit Dick. I left you for the record. I don't care what you do from this point forward. I don't want to see you ever again." Kori explained through clenched teeth as she spun on her heel, leaving Grayson to watch her in shock._

 _She'd never hurt anyone, much less her boyfriend._

 _Or, now ex-boyfriend._

 _He heard the front door slum shut and he was instantly on his feet, running downstairs as fast as he could, trying to catch the single thing he loved most before she left his life._

 _It was too late._

 _He threw open the door to see her Wrangler backing out of his driveway and zoom down the road, the screeching of tires filling his ears to the brim._

 _All Grayson could do was watch her leave._

 _He slumped against a pillar and drew his knees to his face, processing the events that just occurred._

 _This wasn't another one of their petty fights, she wouldn't be coming back this time._

 _She was gone, for good._

 _And with that single thought he felt the warmth of tears soaking his knees as he ran his fingers through his ebony locks, squeezing his eyes shut as he tugged at his hair, desperate to hurt himself after that 'stunt' he just pulled off._

 _He was absolutely alone, and it was all his fault._

 _TtTtTtTtTt_

I felt the hair on the back of my neck stood up, but I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?!_

Blinking a couple of times, then rubbing my eyes, even slapping my face, I assured myself that this was no dream.

I really just slept with Kori.

 _Well, it wouldn't be the first time._ I smirked smuggly to myself.

Wait, oh fuck. What am I gonna tell Babs?

 _"Oh hey yeah, I just had sex with my ex-girlfriend and I know this won't effect us because we love each other, right?"_ Hell no.

How about I just don't tell her?

No one knows about me and Kori right now, I'm sure of it.

Yeah, actually I'm positive of it. Everyone was too fucked up to recall what happened.

Yup, that's what I'm going with.

I swug my legs over the side of the bed, rubbing my eyes once more to better see my surroundings. My heat is _killing_ me, eh guess I deserve this.

 _Oh my God, I'm still at Rachel's house. I gotta go before someone sees me, I cannot let that happen._

No time to shower, I'll do that at my own place ..

I stood up, dressing myself and frantically looking for my keys.

You have to be _fucking_ kidding me, I left my keys with Rachel.

Flipping my sunglasses onto my face I headed over to the door of the room, opening it slowly, I peered my head into the hallway, looking around.

No one, perfect.

I stepped into the hallway, walking as soft as I could, now glad Rachel's guest room was on the first floor. I walked under the archway of the stairs, glancing above me to see if anyone would be standing either right on top of me or on the steps.

Quickly now, I made my way to the common area, once I made sure there was no one awake yet.

God damn, we trashed her house.

I'll help her out later, I gotta get going, _now_.

Finally some good luck coming my way, my keys were in the bowl near the door. I made a mad dash for the door, snatching up my keys in the process and continued to run towards my black Camero. I like to keep things simple.

I pressed the unlock button in a frenzy before I made it to the drivers side. Once there, I slung myself into the car, shoving the key into the socket and bolted the hell away from that house.

I was breathing fairly hard now, not because of the running, but out of fear that someone might have seen me leaving or sneaking around the house.

I took a couple of breaths, trying to convince myself that no one took notice.

Maybe I'll drive around for a while, _I'm not yet as pulled together as I once thought I was._

TtTtTtTtTt

My lashes are so heavy, they definitely put too much mascara on me. You know what, I don't even care right now. I haven't eaten breakfast or even had a cup of coffee, I feel like complete shit right now, I just wanna get this shoot over with already.

Thank God Babs hadn't showed today.

"Damn baby, you look stunning!" Karen exclaimed in her best 'guy' impression, "Then again, don't you always?" She added with her trademark smirk with her hand resting on her cocked hip.

Karen Beecher was one of my best friends, she worked on modeling along side myself. That being said, she was gorgeous. Her skin had a beautifully dark melanin glow complimented by her long lashes, big brown doe eyes rimmed with a light eyeliner and full lips. Her figure was a perfect hour glass and her hair was now fashioned into a plump afro. The dress she wore for the shoot did not betray her looks one bit. It clung to her every curve. It was a golden, long mesh cut dress. The shining mesh starting at her collarbones, down the valley of her breasts, then down to her waistline and mid-thigh. The shimmer of the fabric against her skin just added more of an eye catcher to her already sexy nature. I envied her, she was the precise definition of a woman.

"Aw, you're too kind. Maybe we could date sometime?" I laughed, playing along with her.

"How does a late lunch sound to you m'lady?" She replied in the same tone.

I covered my mouth, concealing yet another laugh, "I'd like that, sir."

"Come on ladies! I wanna get this shoot done just as much as the rest of you! I don't wanna stay here all day!" My photographer Donna yelled.

Donna Troy was another one of my close friends, one of the reasons why I only pose if she's on the other end of the camera lends.

She looked tired today, much like the rest of us but she had no less than the beauty we all shared. I swear she could be a model if she wanted to, I even told her once but she only replied with, _"Oh no, I don't like all the attention, I don't much like the makeup either." ,_ which was true. She was never one for the lime-light or a big fan of makeup. She had a natural beauty. Her hair was mid-back and jet black, her eyes almost a deep oblivion of blue ocean, and who could forget her red lips, there's almost no time when she'd not been wearing her lipstick.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show today." She announced, addressing me.

"Oh yeah, I got into a bit of trouble this morning .." I replied, embarrassed.

"Hmm, well time's a-wastin' get your butt in front of the camera, Terry is treating me to lunch today and I don't wanna miss it this time!"

With that, both Karen and the rest of the models took position, me following closely behind.

TtTtTtTtTt

After about half an hour of torturous posing and leg aches, we were finally done.

I walked back to my dressing room and washed my face of the crud to the makeup department slopped on. I wasn't really feeling like wearing makeup anymore so I shoved on my glasses and chapstick before dressing into a casual grey long-sleeved tee with the words "Gotham Academy" written across it in black letters and faded loose fitting boyfriend jeans with holes at the knees. Oh and of course, I pulled my hair into a lazy bun and threw on some black sandals.

I met with Karen for lunch shortly after for our "lunch date" and we headed of to local coffee house for some subs and lemonade, leaving my car back at the shoot building.

We were in casual conversation when she suddenly asked me about last night.

"So Kori, how'd you enjoy yourself?" She asked with that devil smirk of hers.

"Ah well, you know the usual." I chuckled, adjusting my glasses on my nose.

"Well, there are a couple of pictures on of you doing 'the usual'."

 _Oh X'hal no._

"Wait what?" Don't panic.

"Yeah," she fished out her phone from her pocket before making a couple of taps on the screen, then faced it towards me, "see."

I scrolled though the pictures, carefully looking at each of them, though there were only four.

The first one was of me and Victor taking shots, empty glasses strewn about. It really looked like we were having a great time.

The second one had me and Rachel cheesng away for the camera, arms wrapped around one another. I couldn't help but smile at this one.

The third was a bit sketchy. It had me exposing a bit of my upper leg nearing my buttocks for a clearly amused Richard, but nothing anyone else as drunk as me wouldn't do. I sighed, grateful that the last photo wasn't me with Richard, but with Roy and Wally instead.

Not that Roy made it any better though.

The fourth photo had me and Roy doing some kind of dance together, my shirt ruffled up a bit, Wally throwing up in the near backdrop. I didn't really remember this but I guess I must've been gone for it. Honestly, I was probably gone by the second photo.

I leaned back in my seat as I set the phone on the table and smiled at Karen.

To say I was relieved was an understatement.

"Yep, you definitely should have came last night Karen." I stated, completely and uttely smug with myself.

TtTtTtTtTt

 _Recieved 11:56am, Contact: **Babs :)**_

 _You went to a party last night?_

 _Read - 11:57am_

 _..._

 _Received 12:09 pm, Contact: **Babs :)**_

 _Hello? Why'd you read my text and not text back? Everything okay? If its about the ..Kori picture I'm not mad, okay? Give me a call, soon please._

 _Read - 12:18pm_

 _..._

 _Received 12:23pm, Contact: **Babs :)**_

 _Now you're pissing me off, what did I do?_

 _Read - 12:25pm_

 _..._

 _3 missed calls: **Babs :)** \- 12:25pm _

_..._

 _Received 12:31pm, Contact: **Babs :)**_

 _Fuck this, I'm coming over._

 _Delivered - 12:31pm_

 _..._

I heard my phone buzz again, ah I already knew who it was going to be. I lifted my phone to my face, reading yet another text from her.

Great now she's coming over.

I dropped my phone onto my bare chest, looking up at the ceiling.

 _I'm not gonna tell her, I'm not gonna tell her, I'm not gonna tell her .._

I chanted this to myself for what felt like hours. I don't know how long it's gonna take for Babs to get here from Gotham, hell I didnt even know she knew where I was staying. Well, she does have a way with technology.

Fuck my life. Every time something good comes my way something always has to come bite me in the ass, I blame testosterone.

I rubbed my face in frustration and groaned, time ticking, not in my favor.

 ** _Knock, knock, knock._**

I'm not answering that.

 _ **Knock, knock, knock.**_

The knocks were more persistent this time, they didn't stop.

I let out a louder groan, scratching the back of my neck as I got on my feel and paced to the door.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, wincing at the fact that my frustration was evident in my voice.

I leaned against the site of the door frame, looking at the ground, ready for the lecture I was about to receive as I eased the door open.

"Dick."

Almost immediately I shot up, looking into the gleam of green emeralds.

" _Kori."_

TTTTTTTT

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _Ooo, cliff hanger there ;). Guess you'll just have to find out what happens next ;)) Hope you enjoyed today's chapter and I hope you all recognized the characters in this story, I may or may not be adding more later. Review, recommend to some friends! I swear it gets better._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note:**_ _I'm really feelin' this story, of course the story is going to have other conflicts, not just the "Oh Koriand'r and Grayson need to fix their terrible love life", no. I'm going to have to add some angst in here, just not gonna say when because that would just ruin the surprise factor now wouldn't it ;). I swear if angst was a drug I would've overdosed already. Oh yeah, I found this website and some of the quotes and stuff are on there, so if something looks familiar, I want to give credit to them. Also, when I first upload the chapter there will be spelling and grammar mistakes. Its inevitable._

TTTTTTTT

" _Kori_ ", that's all I could manage.

I cleared my throat, wiping my face mentally of the shocked expression it held. Instead, I concealed my shock with a more stoic approach. "So, what brings you around here?"

"We need to talk."

TtTtTtTtTt

 _"Hello, Kori Anders speaking." Kori answered her phone, a bored tone in her voice._

 _"Oh, hey Kori. I didn't realize you didn't wanna talk to me right n-" Kori immediately cut Rachel off, suddenly feeling guilty for her attitude._

 _"No! Sorry Rachel, I didn't know it was you! I thought you were just another agency." She shivered at the thought._

 _"Alright. If you say so." Rachel laughed a bit before continuing, "Well, I have so news."_

 _Kori jumped up from her seat in excitement, "Oh please, do tell!" Every time Rachel had some news, it was really some great news. Rachel wasn't one to give false hope, especially not to her friends._

 _"Richard is coming back, only for the week though."_

 _Kori slowly sunk back into her seat, speechless._

 _She could almost hear her heart shatter again._

 _"Kori?" Rachel huffed, "I know you two didn't exactly 'patch things up' between each other, but please at least try to bear him. He's like a brother to me. Do you have any idea how many times he's tried to reach out to you? To all of us? He doesn't want anything more than friendship, hell he even got Vic to forgive him. We just wanna see him, see how's he's holding up on his own. Its fine if you don't wanna be part of this, I can-" Kori, once again, cut Rachel off._

 _"Yeah, no, it's fine. I would love to join." Her jaw clicked shut at her own words._

 _She didn't wanna see him, 'patch things up'._

 _She didn't want his friendship._

 _She somehow hated the man._

 _Hated him for feeding her lies, for pretending he loved her and her only._

 _For dragging her along just for the ride, for the thrill._

 _For making her love him, imperfections included._

 _But most of all, she hated herself._

 _For falling for the playboy in the first place and letting him use her._

 _For pretending to be fine with what he was giving her._

 _For enjoying the good times, the times he'd gotten on his knees and chanting like a prayer that he'd change, it never really happened._

 _She hated herself for leaving him without even giving him a chance._

TtTtTtTtTt

 _Kori stood behind Garfield, her palms sweating as she twiddled her thumbs._

 _Rachel had an unusually wide smile plastered on her face, she was practically jumping in anticipation. Garfield looked over at her, moving to place his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down. That wasn't happening anytime soon._

 _Victor was concentrating on looking through the people spilling throughout the terminal._

 _Out of nowhere, Rachel took off in full sprint, running in the direction of the baggage claim. Kori watched as she threw herself onto a man, arms wrapped tight around his midsection._

 _He seemed surprised for a moment before her dropped his luggage and wrapped his arms just a as tight around her, hugging her back. It was Richard._

 _It was understandable, how long they stood like this. They hadn't seen each other in close to three and a half years, they knew each other better than anyone else._

 _As Rachel said, he was like a brother to her._

 _Rachel was the first to pull away from the affectionate hug, looking up at Grayson with tear filled eyes._

 _Kori could've sworn she saw her mouth "We missed you so much." before he pulled her into his arms again, drinking in her presence with closed eyes._

 _It was as if that was an invitation for the three friends to make their way towards to duo, still embraced._

 _Kori found the ground suddenly fascinating as Grayson re-opened his now damp eyes, releasing Rachel to hug Victor instead while Gar comforted Rachel who was now hiccuping between tears._

 _The years had definitely treated him well. He was taller now, to say the least. His hair had grown out quite a bit, but still held its midnight black color, his chin and nose more well-defined than the friends remembered, and his face now held a scruffy look, as if he hasn't shaved for awhile, but Kori decided she liked this look better. The sun had most definitely seen him now, he sported a beautifully even and slight tan, unlike the pale boy they used to know. Muscles rippled across every inch of his body, still the seasoned warrior the Romani boy was meant to be._

 _Kori stood there in silence, fighting the urge not to pounce him with tears of her own._

 _"I'm so glad you came."_

 _She looked up to see the same complicated depths of blue that she once loved._

 _She couldn't help but frown, her lower lip trembling as she still fought to keep her tears from falling._

 _Trying the best she could through the frown she held, she replied, "Me too." nodding her head in agreement, unconsciously unable to stop nodding as her face again fell to the ground._

 _He caught her tears on his shoulder, she couldn't hold them back any longer._

 _Kori held to him, unable to let go, and sobbed._

 _He somehow felt her pain and clung to her as well, whispering reassurances and sweet nothings to her as she spilled everything she thought she could control onto him all at once._

 _Vic rubbed her back soothingly as she continued, not short after the original five were all in a group, hugging in the middle of the port terminal._

 _They all felt a little of the pain then._

 _And they simply forgot and chose not to care._

 _Almost like a new beginning for each of them._

TtTtTtTtTt

 _A two days after the miracle in the airport terminal and after Grayson checked into his hotel room, the gang went out for drinks. They all told Grayson of the funny, and sometimes sad, moments he'd missed out on._

 _They all laughed and cried after reminiscing on their old high school days. Grayson filled them in on his life as well, he'd gotten his doctorate degree in respiratory therapy, he'd gotten a girlfriend( he made sure to mention that they weren't serious), he worked as a branch manager at Wayne Enterprises, not like the money was ever a problem for him anyways. He also mentioned he would be going back to school to finally become an anesthesiologist._

 _Rachel had become a pathological nurse at the age nineteen, making it so that she would work with other adolescents. As of now, though, she planned to go back to school soon to become a teacher of the principals of health and science, she also named Gar and her as an engaged couple now. Not new to Vic and Kori, but to Grayson it was fantastic news._

 _Garfield was a biology teacher for a Junior High he and Rachel lived by, he was also a volunteer phlebotomist at a local blood donation center for no pay. He also planned on going back to school to learn more about blood transfusions and such things along those lines._

 _Victor now worked at S.T.A.R R Labs, along side his father. Vic always had a thing for innovating technology and helping people who'd suffered the loss of a vital limbs. It was understandable where his love for technology evolved from, his father was just as passionate in the subject, if not more. It was no surprise when he announced that he'd recently proposed to Karen a couple of days prior to Grayson's return, he wanted to tell them as a group._

 _After each of them congratulated him, it was Kory's turn to fill Grayson in on her life._

 _Kori had been studying the laws and duties of the Grand Ruler of Tamaran. Everyone knew she was of royal blood on her home country, but no one, not even Grayson, knew that she'd one day be called back to claim the throne. This hit them all, both happy, and sad for the girl._

 _After everything was discussed and settled with, they continued with their drinks._

 _Vic noticed how Grayson and Kori stole glanced at each other throughout the night, he knew neither of them were completely healed, but it was nice seeing them get along so well._

 _They'd danced a couple of times, laughing awkwardly after._

 _It was just like when they were teens again, minus how tipsy and loose they were._

 _Just like the old times._

 _Only it wasn't._

TtTtTtTtTt

"What is there to talk about?" I laughed, turning to close the door on her, and hopefuy on all of this.

The door thudded to a halt, looking for the source I found Kori's foot at the base of the door.

"Hey, uh ..mind moving your .." I glanced at her, then back at her foot.

"No, Dick please talk to me." I took another glance at her, my eyes glued to hers.

God, how I loved those eyes, but not like this.

They were _pleading_.

I couldn't look at her like this, so I rubbed the back of my neck with one hand, swinging the door open with the other as I watched her feet shuffle in.

Looking up, I saw her take in the sight of my room, it wasn't much, just a typical hotel room. I didn't feel the need to upgrade to a suite, I mean its just me after all. I like to keep things simple.

She sat on the sofa, clasping her hands together and looking up at me, all business.

I made my way towards her, taking a seat a comfortable distance away, the last thing I needed was for her to be uncomfortable.

"Ah, so last night .." I trailed off, what am I supposed to say? Last night was ttotallya mistak-

"I know, last night was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened." She looked a little hurt?

"You say that everytime, Dick." Why is she glaring at me like that?

Kay yeah, she looks a bit angry, underlying upset.

"Sorry, no. Wait, I mean yeah." Real smooth _Dick_.

Kori pursed her lips, "That isn't why I'm here." Why then?

"I'm here to talk about us."

My throat dried almost instantly. I swallowed. Then coughed, covering my mouth with my elbow as I reached for the open bottle of Hennessy on the table.

It felt like I inhaled the shit, it burned down my throat like hell.

The I sat, resting my face in my hands, elbows propped on my knees.

I let out a long overdue groan and leaned back against the sofa, turning my head to look at her.

Why the hell does she look so concerned, Gar already told me about how she's supposed to marry off to some guy ' _Karras_ ' or whatever the fuck his name is.

"Okay, talk to me." I deadpanned, knowing it would just hurt her a little more.

"Richard?"

 _Why?_ She hasn't called me that since ..well I don't even remember.

Wow, that Hennessey kicked in fast.

Thank God.

"What?" Yeah, another deadpan. I'm terrible.

"Don't do that again. "

At that, I grabbed the bottle one more time, forcing myself to gulp down as much as I could and kept my eye contact all the way.

"What the hell is your problem?!" She yelled, flinching with wide eyes.

" _You're_ my problem, Kori!" I shot back in regret. "Wait no, I'm sorry." I shook my head, rubbing my eyes. "Kori, you bring out the best in me."

She was frowning now, "And that's a problem, Richard?"

"No. No, its not."

"Then why treat it that way? Why didn't you come after me? Why do you keep leading me on Rich-"

I opened my eyes in realization.

I wanna stop, but damn her lips are soft.

She pushed me away, full force, "Richard! _This_ is what I'm talking about!"

Tears began to slowly filling her eyes as she talked, "You can't just think that kissing me, fucking me or spoiling me all the time is going to win me back! I'm so sick of you. You're breath reeks of old liquor, and- and have you even tried to eat a decent meal today?"

"Haha, no fuck you. I've been trying to make things work between me and you for two goddamned years! I tried to contact you from _everything_! I'm not gonna sit here an let you yell at me and talk to me like I'm shit." I'm legit disgusted.

How dare she.

I actually have been trying to make an ' _us_ ' again, but now that I'm finally moving on she wants to talk about it?

I don't know when I- we stood up, but yeah, we were standing now.

At this point, I don't even want her friendship anymore, and that was my reason on trying to reach out to her this week anyways.

"You haven't been trying to make things work, I can assure you. What were you gonna do even if you did happen to contact me, huh? One of your sorry ass 'I'm sorry for cheating on you multiple times and using you like a rag doll, take me back and I'll take you shopping'?" Kori spat, "You're pathetic, you can't even talk to me without drinking, can you?" She scoffed at me, beginning to get up and make her leave.

I grabbed her arm, fully forcing her back ontk the sofa, teeth clenched in anger.

Oh God, I hurt her.

 _Physically_.

She shrunk back, holding her forearm in one hand, looking afraid now.

I moved towards her, rubbing up and down her arm, it was still marked.

I really hope it doesn't bruise, what the hell was I thinking?

Oh right, I wasn't, such a _Dick_ move.

"Kori no, look at me." I softened now, dragging her chin to look at my face, "Look, look, look, how about brunch tomorrow, yeah?" I said, forcing my best smile.

She nodded, still visibly scared, in fact frightened.

I drug her in for a hug, I'm pretty sure I heard a whimper.

I hadn't hurt her too bad, have I?

"C'mon Kori, I'll pick you up tomorrow, kay?"

She just nodded.

I released her, watching her walk to the door, only looking back for a moment before she disappeared into the hallway.

I'm so fucking stupid sometimes.

TTTTTTTT

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _How the story so far? Tell me what you think. WOW SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT! haha, no but really gimmie some good ol' tips, I'd appreciate it so mmmmmuuuuuchhh. I don't know why I wanted Richard to be an anesthesiologist in this one, but I promise next time I'll make him the hot Officer Grayson everyone loves so much. Oh yeah, I know it seems odd that they were all strung out at the party but trust me, I've literally seen worst from even more prestigious professions. But drugs are a big no no, kay? Kay. Oh, yes Richard is Romani. I know this for a fact, his mother was Romani and his father Caucasian, sometimes the other way around but either way, its true. Dang, Richard is hot though okay. -AHEM- SORRY, thoughts on my favorite Boy Wonder :). And, physical abuse is a big no no in relationships. Its will not be tolerated at all, if your partner ever hurts you, guy or girl, you need to inform someone. Its not cool, no matter what the songs say._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note:**_ _Uh, Hey. I just realized this but, my chapters are very short. So I promise to make each chapter at least 10 word pages long, if not more. I'm sorry I didn't realize how short these chapters were until I reread them over and was like "Wow, really. I just hoed them so hard", haha! But. In exchange for asking for longer chapters, I would like at least 3-5 reviews before each update, c'mon please? :(, I'm not asking for too much now :'( right? :"(_

 _Anyways, enjoy this chapter, my review whore-self enjoyed making it :)_

TTTTTTTT

 _"So, kinda like our old high school parties?" Victor questioned, reaching up to place one hand behind his neck, unsure._

 _"Yeah, that'll be so cooool!" We haven't been as laid back lately." Garfield exclaimed while slamming his full soda cup onto the table, spilling some in the process. "Oops." He shrugged, sheepish._

 _As Rachel passed him a few napkins, she replied, "Yup, just like high school. Just don't obliterate my house this time."_

 _Richard leaned back in his seat, "Ah, well, we all know that's not gonna happen. Its never a successful party without a trashed house, haha!" He laughed, reminiscing on how many times each of their houses got fucked, their parents nearly boiling over in anger._

 _Rachel smirked a bit, chuckling, "Well, at least try and keep it to a minimal."_

 _Just then, an old friend Terra walked towards their table, eyes scanning each of them._

 _Gar's own eyes shot up to meet a French blue gaze as his mouth instantaneously curved up into a welcoming, heart warming smile._

 _She mirrored this, extending her arms as he stood to give her a friendly hug._

 _Terra was an adult suppossibly, but still had the exuberance of youth. Her hair was a sort of mix between golden blonde and honey brown that dripped all the way down to the bottom of her perfect arse, though she was still lanky. She walked with all the confidence of someone a decade older. Her skin was still flawless, like glittering silk, so pleasing to the eyes. Speaking of which, her eyes were so adorned by everyone, the shade of blue they held were the most playful, welcoming things anyone'd ever seen._

 _The three friends looked on awkwardly as the couple embraced each other for awhile, Victor could've sworn her felt the jealousy radiate off of Rachel, as did Richard._

 _"Hey Terra, just gonna stand there and hug Gar and leave the rest of us hanging?" Richard laughed, a bit forced, when suddenly he was lifted off his seat and into a bone-crushing hug._

 _He choked, his lungs expelling all the air they previously held._

 _He'd forgotten how strong she was._

 _TtTtTtTtTt_

 _Gar and Terra used to date before Rachel came to their sleepy school, she came from the far off country of Azarath. She was quite distant from the rest of the students, no one ever knew why. She was beautiful, though her skin was so pale it almost came off as grey, she had a sort of natural beauty. She never wore make-up for the most part, the only exception was when she went to a party or somewhere like a Wayne charity event. Her hair was a plum color and shoulder length (well now it was mid-back), and her eyes where a visible violet, she had often gotten accused of wearing colored contacts, but after awhile of the students getting used to her, the accusations fell and the people could care less. She had such a curvy figure, it was definitely something to marvel at. In fact, with Richard still being the playboy he was, going through puberty, and still trying to control his youthful testosterone levels present then, you could say her curves were what drove him to talk to her in the first place, besides the fact that they were seated next to each other when she first arrived. Such boyish thoughts soon diminished and faded into a more 'overprotective' feeling towards the girl a couple of weeks into getting to know her. He felt it was his priority to protect her from all the nasty comments and rude remarks about her, a little after this feeling took over she was much like a sister to him. They spent a lot of time together, sharing secrets, meeting new friends, having study circles, ect. He found that where she's from the people hardly show any emotion, so she was having a difficult time learning and expressing them properly._

 _That was until he introduced her to Garfeild._

 _In the beginning, she seemingly hated the kid, never laughing at his stupid jokes, making eye contact, she didn't even like sitting near him at the lunch table. Though she was so reluctant to stay away, he only wanted to be near her, to know more about her. But, during their junior year together, she began to show more intimate emotions towards the boy. They started to hit things off, learn more about each other._

 _Both Rachel and Gar knew he'd been dating Terra since the middle of sophomore year, the two where inseparable. It was a shock to everyone she Gar announced that Rachel and himself where dating, but weren't too serious yet. Many hearts felt for Terra, who did not seem too heart broken over the situation. Terra treasured everything between Gar and herself, and if that meant they could only be friends then she was fine with it. Or at least that's what she claimed._

 _When senior year came rolling around, it was known that Terra and Rachel had a mutual rivalry. Mostly petty things like stealing Gar for the weekend, or in Rachel case, kissing Gar continuous in front of Terra. Fortunately, though, the rivalry ended as quickly as it started._

 _And everything was almost as it used to be._

 _TtTtTtTtTt_

 _"My God, Richard! I haven't seen you since we all graduated! You look .." Terra released him from her embrace, then swept her eyes over him, studying him closely, "..great!" She finished before moving to Victor, who was now standing as well._

 _"Well, well, well, look what the cat drug in!" Vic laughed, taking Terra's hand but instead of the expected handshake, she tugged him in for a hug as well._

 _"How's my big boy been doin'?!" Terra exclaimed, crushing him with the same force she'd done Richard._

 _"Just f-fine lil' lady!" Vic coughed, struggling to breathe._

 _After releasing Vic, she headed over to Rachel, opening her arms for her as well._

 _Except Rachel wasn't standing._

 _Terra stood, awkward as she pushed a few stray strands of her hair behind her ear and breathed in._

 _"Still stubborn as usual, I see." She laughed before attacking Rachel in a more gently hug. "C'mon, hug me back!" Terra laughed, after awhile of holding Rachel. She finally gave in, draping her arms around the blonde, rolling her eyes in the process._

 _The boys breathed a sigh of relief, then seated themselves, quick to conversation._

 _Somehow, they were brought back to the topic of the party._

 _"So, you think you'll come through?" Gar asked Terra, a little too eager._

 _"Yeah, got nothing else to do that night, hell, I never plan for anything." She laughed, taking a bite of her nachos._

 _"Ohh, still with with the whole 'I go where the wind takes me' gist?" Richard chuckled, he admired that about her._

 _"Of course! It's a lifestyle." Terra joked, smiling goofily._

 _That made Richard laugh aloud, covering his face in his hands, he'd been getting a little tipsy during their stay at the restaurant._

 _Rachel shot him a look, noticing how loose he was being._

 _She always had a way of reading people._

 _"Um, maybe we should call it a night, huh?" Rachel smiled, looking back at rest of the group._

 _"Wait! I need a ride, I sorda got dropped off here." Terra said, smiling sheepishly, slightly embarrassed._

 _"Who dropped you off?" Gar asked with concern written all over his face._

 _"My boyfriend, we kinda go into a little fight so I walked over here from the gas station by the freeway. Figured he'd cool off a bit and I'd take a taxi home." She checked her silver watch, "I mean I didn't think I'd be staying here this long, what time do the busses stop runni-"_

 _"NO!" Gar cut in, surprising everyone by his tone of voice, "I mean," he cleared his throat, "Rachel and I could give you a ride." He looked over at Rachel, a worried expression._

 _It was quiet for a moment before Vic spoke up, "Nah, its fine man, I can give lil' miss here a ride, no problem." He help his right hand up, smiling thankfully._

 _Garfield almost looked defeated as Vic took off with Terra at his side and Richard could feel the tension between Rachel and Garfeild._

 _Boy, he was getting chewed out when they got home._

 _"Ha, well I guess that's my que to leave, c'ya later guys." Richard stood quickly, walking a a very brisk pace to the door of the facility._

 _Once in the car, he whipped out his phone, half expecting a phone call or even a text from Barbara._

 _Nothing, good._

 _But there was a message._

 _..._

 _Received 12:55am, Conatct: Kori A._

 _Hey, what r u up to 2morrow morning? :)_

 _Read - 1:28am_

 _..._

 _New message: To - Kori A. :_

 _Nothing much unless Rach has anything planned, wassup? :)_

 _Delivered - 1:29am_

 _Read - 1:29am_

 _..._

 _Received 1:31am, Contact: Kori A._

 _I was thinking we could check out this rlly cool book store downtown Jump, u up 4 it? ;)_

 _Read - 1:33am_

 _..._

 _New message: To - Kori A. :_

 _Sounds good, been looking 4 new books lately, how convenient. I'm always up for anything with u, kor._

 _Delivered - 1:34am_

 _Read - 1:36am_

 _..._

 _Received 1:45am, Contact: Kori A._

 _U ok? Um, I'll pick u up 2morrow at 10 then ..get some sleep, Grayson._

 _Read - 1:45am_

 _..._

 _"Grayson?", that was the last thought Richard had before he entered the dark of his hotel room._

TtTtTtTtTt

"Hello?" I answered, my voice gruff from having just waking.

"Hey, Dick, sorry I couldn't set your ass straight yesterday." Babs? Wait, when did I even fall asleep last night?

"Oh, ummmmm." I drug out the 'm' as long as I could, recollecting the day after Kori left, when Babs cut off my thoughts.

"Dick! Hah, stop!" She giggled, "I'm at work and everyone can hear you from my phone!"

I laughed, I loved embarrassing her while she's in the office, "Ha, sorry baby. I just knocked myself out last night."

"Well, how's Jump?"

"The same, more or less I suppose."

"How's your old buddies?" Uh oh.

"Ummmmm.."

"Dick!" She giggled again, so goddamned cute.

"Oh, what did you ask again?"

"How are your friends, Dick?"

"The same, more or less."

"Ah, you're being boring, gimmie some details babe."

"Actually," I checked the bedside clock; 9:13. "I need to get up, I'm trying to go catch breakfast with Kor-" I stopped myself in my tracks.

Well, shit.

"Kori?" She questioned, a hint of jealously ringing in her voice.

"Yeah, um, its fine. We're just friends," wow, another Dick move, "Look, I know it sounds bad but please just trust me, kay? I haven't spoken with her since ..well you know. It's nice to catch up with her. Besides, even if I was tempted, you're my number one, remember?" I chuckled, sitting up on my bed to switch the hand my phone was in.

"Dick, I mean I trust you ..but I don't know. I just don't trust her I guess .." She trailed off.

"Aw, come on baby. Nothing's changed between me and her. Friends. Same as always." Lying through my now clenched teeth, I hate feeding her bullshit like this.

"Well, okay. Call me later then ..oh and your Dad."

"Why?"

"Business, I mean I'm just guessing. Gotta go, talk to you later babe." Click.

I tossed my phone on my pillow, now aggravated at how she hung up on me.

I lifted myself off the beds, disoriented for a few seconds by how fast I stood up.

Of course I have a headache. How typical.

I rubbed my eyes, my head tilting upright to try and wake myself up even more. Then, I made for the bathroom, grabbing a few necessary toiletries along the way from the one suitcase I packed for the trip.

I hopped into the shower, the warm water feeling great against my back. It's been awhile since I have been able to unwind. This trip was supposed to be all about that, but again, it is my fault I'm in this predicament.

I swiped some water off my face, then lathered my hair with spring smelling shampoo, it's sad really. This is the only time in a couple of months that I actually feel content.

I could stay in here forever.

I began to bathe myself in my shampoo again unconsciously, lost in thought.

I was in my own little world by the time I got out and dried myself off, I even 'accidentally' shaved my recently well known scruff. Ah, just give it a couple of days.

I dressed into a white and black grid styled, long-sleeved button up with dark washed fitted blue jeans, which I rolled at the bottom to my ankle. I sprayed myself a few times with my signature fragrance; Versace Eros.

After that, I slipped into a navy blue blouson and black casual leather shoes with light brown soles. Then, of course, I put my sunglasses in their place. I always have to make a fashion statement.

Studying my reflection of any imperfection I may have missed and clarifying that there was none to be found, I exited my front door, always remembering to make sure it's locked behind me. I made my way to the elevator, wondering why I was trying to look so good for breakfast. I don't recall saying it was a date.

Oh yeah, its just to 'makeup' for how I handled things yesterday.

Real nice, Grayson.

The elevator doors slid open and a man strode out, laughing into his phone, I boarded shortly after he left, leaving me to stand near a brunette woman, who was currently leaning against the side of the glass elevator, looking down at her phone. From underneath her unkempt hair peeked eyes of hazel and honey. She had on a nice knee length flowing white dress with a short leather jacket and matching strappy heels, though still casual.

She looked oddly familiar.

I was trying not to look too hard, so I glanced down at my watch and shoved my hands into my pockets, watching the number of the floors decrease.

"Hey," I heard the woman ask.

I glanced back in her direction, mesmerized by the deep swirls of brown and green that colored her pupils, golden black mascara on her half-lidded eyes added a smokey and dramatic look, "you're Dick Grayson, huh."

I cleared my throat, "Mhm.."

"Oh." She looked down at her phone again, shocking me that she didn't even seem fazed.

Damn, only leven 5? Geez, can this thing go any slower?

"Well, what brings the 'Golden Boy' back to Jump?" The girl asked, dropping her phone into her leather pocket and resting her back against the wall, completely facing my direction now. Her hair fell in her face a bit, but it seemed not to bother her.

"Just old friends, what brings you here?" I asked, facing in her direction now as well, trying to start a conversation and be polite at the same time.

"Just old friends." She smiled, I could tell she was trying to be polite as well. "Shouldn't you be in a higher class place though? This isn't really 'suite' worthy."

"I try and keep things simple." I chuckled, amused at her smile.

"Ah, well, you and me both."

"Hm?" I asked, a little confused at her statement.

She held out her hand, "I'm Nicolette Cole, but just call me Nic."

I reached for her hand and he gave me a surprisingly firm shake.

"My father is the senator of the state," she clarified, so that's where I knew her from. Must've seen her at one of Bruce's charity events. "I'm really not even supposed to be here today." Nic laughed, mostly at herself.

"Oh yeah, I understand." Just then, the elevator doors slid open and Nic an I stepped off into the lobby but continued to conversation about various things on our way on our way to our separate cars; politics, powerful men and women, hobbies, and even ourselves.

As weird as it sounds, I enjoyed talking to her.

She wasn't pushy about anything, and I was comfortable around her. She didn't seem to be looking for anything more than a friend in me.

She began to part ways with me and a sudden feeling of panic rose from the pit of my stomach. So, being logical, I offered to walk her to her car, and of course she obliged.

Once at the side of her grey Hummer, I jotted my number down on her arm and made her swear not to give it to anyone, which she found quite funny.

She said she wouldn't and I know she won't. She doesn't seem like that type of girl.

We took a picture together, as she claimed she does with all the contacts in her phone, and that's when we finally parted. Me, being a little sad.

I walked over to my car on the other side of the lot and made for Kori's house, for a moment totally forgetting that I had to pick her up for brunch, almost as if it was a priority.

Oh wait, it is.

A some thirty minutes later, I arrived at Kori's house around 10:41.

Drawing in a deep breath, I psyched myself up enough to get out and stand at her front door, debating whether I should just go back to Gotham and leave of this nonsense behind me once and for all.

I rang the doorbell and stepped off her porch to marvel at her new home.

On the outskirts of Jump nearing the woods and sea shore, she lived in a cape cop style house, built with a steeper roof and large chimney, I suppose for when the winter comes rolling around. Windows flanking the front door, dormer windows up top and cedar shingles atop the roofline extending down to the first floor ceiling level. It had such a rustic symmetry, the white trim added a pop of fresh contrast. The shudders and door where painted a rich, inviting red. It definitely draws attention to the windows and the coordinates of the chimney.

It was just so _homey_.

So _her_.

I heard the snaps of the door being unlocked and opened, drawing my attention away from her house and to focus on her.

She slid out with the heartwarming smile I knew so well, though she was just trying to make me feel better about what I'd done.

Although I had many second thoughts, I smiled back instead of ranting about how she needs to stop treating me so well, as if all is good.

She looked great, not that I expected any less.

She was wearing a simple green vertically striped button-front shirt, distressed jeans and white sneakers, her hair pulled into two pig-tails. Her eyes were the glimmering color of deep forest pools, sparkling in the light of the morning sun like the fresh sheen of morning dew.

She wasn't even trying and she was beautiful.

"Morning Kor." I chuckled a bit, shaking my head as I looked her up and a down once more, removing my sunglasses and tucking them away in the collar of my shirt.

"Good morning, Richard." My eyes intently shot up to meet hers, much like a dog being called.

She seemed to purr my name, if she keeps that up I won't be going back to Gotham anytime soon.

"Yes?"

"What?" She asked, completely innocent, both of us still standing in our places.

She has no idea how perfectly my name fits in her vocabulary.

"You said my name, right?" I asked, unknowingly grinning like a small child.

"Um, I believe I bid you a 'good morning'?

"Oh yeah." I cleared my throat, embarrassed. "Thanks? You too?"

"Are we just gonna stand here 'oogling' each other or are you going to treat me brunch, Grayson?" She laughed.

Again, with that _Grayson._

"Mhm, yeah. Okay, can we go?" I was so confused. Last night she somewhat hated my guts, now she's acting like nothing happened.

Actually, what happened to her?

I thought of am the possibilities as I opened the passenger side door for her, the only thing I can manage right now is that she wants to kill me.

Yup, that's it.

I jogged over to the drivers side and sunk down into my seat, gripping the steering wheel so tight my knuckles had begun to turn white as I drove, my eyes glued to the road. I'm not going to say a word, it could potentially piss her off.

My lips were now pressed in a firm line, kept shut.

"...Richard?" Goddamn, my name again.

"Hm?" I glance over for a few seconds to see her back against the door, one foot propped up on the seat while her chin rested atop her knee. No seat belt.

"I asked where we're going?" She yawned, closing her eyes after the sentence.

"Put on your seatbelt." I stated, coming off cold unintentionally, my eyes plastered to the road.

I could hear her adjusting in her seat and the satisfying sound of the seat belt buckle. "On edge today, I see." She muttered underneath her breath.

I sighed and tried to relax, "Um ..I forgot to ask where you wanna go to eat. Sorry, I've been over thinking lately." She's crazy, I know it. No one's mood can just change that much overnight.

She laughed, clearly amused at my internal struggling. "How about we just go to 11-Worth café?"

"Sounds fine to me." I forced a smile.

This girl is the most confusing person I've ever met.

TtTtTtTtTt

He's so cute when he doesn't know what to do.

I can't help but laugh laugh at his pain. Serves his right anyways, I have a bruise on my arm where her grabbed me last night, the long sleeves where necessary. That being said, I'm either going to have to wear make-up over it to hide or not model until it fades away.

Of course, I'm not going to tell him it bruised, he'll just freak out even more.

I turned my head to him, he's still as gorgeous as ever.

He looked so focused today, but when I call his name he looks so lost, his eyes would get intense and void of any other than lost.

So, so lost

Alas, this look would come to an end and his cerulean eyes would again fill with the same ice and cold midwinter breeze that would cut me deep enough to scar. Oh, those eyes I knew so well.

He caught me looking at him and forced yet another broken smile, I hated it.

But I can't stay mad at him.

We pulled into the lot of the restaurant and he slammed on the brakes, causing me to jerk forward in my seat.

"What the hell, Richard!" I exclaimed after recovering from the halt, a little shaken up. I knew he was tense today, but not this tense.

"Damnit." He muttered, "Sorry, Kor, I-I just like .." Silence.

"So you like this spot huh?" He asked, still gripping the steering wheel and looking ahead.

"Yeah ..are you feeling okay today, Dick?" I felt it important to say 'Dick' and not 'Richard', I feel like it has something to do with how he's feeling right now.

"Yup." He jumped out of the car and before I knew it he was on my side, opening the door for me. "How'd you sleep last night?" He asked, friendlier than usual.

"Fine, and you?" I took his hand and he helped me to my feet, draping his arms around my shoulder in the process.

"Yep, yep." He sighed.

Odd.

Everything about him is just off today.

His 'to-die-for' charm especially.

Suddenly, he squeezed my arm slightly, causing me to wince in pain involuntarily.

He stopped dead in his tracks, turning me to face him.

"Oh my- Kori, did I hurt you last night?, he whispered to me frantically.

"Dick, I- it doesn't hurt." I lied, looking away from his now panicked eyes and drug my gaze to the ground.

"I'm sorry baby ..I'm so so sorry .." He pulled me close, whispering how sorry he was ever so softly.

Eventually, I began to feel comfortable, drinking in his scent and losing myself in his embrace, I could faintly hear his begging me to say something as he held me tighter.

Flustered, I pushed him away, my brows knitted together at his expression.

He looked so sincere, unlike all the other times he'd apologized profusely, his eyes glazed over as if he were to cry soon. Unmanly, but justified.

"Richard ..everything is okay. Don't cry over this little thing," I mentioned towards my arm, "nothing to stress over, really. Let's just eat, please?" I tried my best to smile, but it was so hard seeing him this way.

I ran my fingers through his hair, placing an affectionate and meaningful kiss on the corner of his now frowning mouth.

For a moment I thought I saw his lips twitch a little as his cheeks flushed to rose.

"Okay, um," he sighed, but I could still hear the concern in his voice, 'I'm sorry." He finished, taking my hand in his, he kissed each of my fingers carefully before interlacing them with his and escorting me into the restaurant.

Once inside, everyone turned their heads towards us, and I already knew why.

Richard had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. I guess he must've gotten used to that, the sudden pause in a person's natural expression when they looked his way, followed by overcompensation with a nonchalant gaze and a weak smile. Of course, the blood rush that accompanied it was a dead giveaway. It didn't help that he was so modest with it, it made the girls swoon over him all the more. Despite all the cleavage and opportunity that swung his way, he was a one-woman-man now, who prized genuineness and conversation over heels and good looks. He was handsome alright, but now, he was just as beautiful on the inside as he was on the outside.

He'd definitely changed over the time away from Jump.

All for the better.

The hostess seemed to be a hussy, by the way she eyed Dick I mean.

I shot her a glare, but she just rolled her eyes at me, he didn't even notice. 'Amy' sat us at a two seated table, handing us our menu's along the way. Despite the 'Amy', I loved this restaurant, it's just so American Country. America enticed me, it never fails to this day, everything is just so different than on Tamaran. The culture may be a bit off and faultered here, but its the people, the food, the buildings, the technology that entices me.

Dick pulled oout my chair for me, like the gentleman he is, and sat evenly across from me as I quickly picked up my menu and pretended to read from it, I already knew what I'd be ordering.

"Kor."

I looked up, acknowledging his call.

"Thank you for agreeing on this." He smiled, though his eyes where reflecting a pained expression.

"Anytime, really." I smiled back, placing my menu back down on the table top.

Just then, a guy named Kennedy came around to our table, I actually knew him quite well.

"Hey, hah, what's up Kori?" Haven't seen you around for awhile." He laughed, chocolate eyes dancing in joy of my presence.

He was quite the cute fellow, dirty blonde hair nearing shoulder length with a slender figure. He was quite tall too, almost 6'3 1/2 to be exact, we'd hung out a couple of times, he was into the whole 'surfing' scene down at the beach. He was so nice, he'd given me a lesson or two on the board.

"I've been busy, sorry. Maybe we could hang out this weekend?" I giggled, resting my chin on my folded hands, gazing up at the man.

"That can be arranged, who's your friend?" He mentioned towards Dick with his pen.

Dick didn't seem the least bit amused.

I frowned at this, annoyed. "This is my friend, Dick Grayson." I dead panned, glaring daggers at Dick with the same intensity as I'd given the hostess.

He relayed the message and smiled yet another forced, uncomfortable looking smile.

"Hi."

"I'm Kennedy, any friend of Kori's is a friend of mine." Kennedy held out his hand, still smiling the same smile he'd given me.

Dick shook his hand, a bit too firm for my liking.

"What drinks can I get for you two?" Kennedy asked, flipping open his tiny notebook and clicking his pen.

"I'll have a peach tea," I looked over at Dick, "how about you?"

"Cherry coke, please."

Kennedy scribbled down our selections and smiled again, "I'll be back" he tried his best terminator impression, knowing it would make me giggle in response, and took off towards the kitchen.

"I don't like how 'cozy' you two are." Dick said, a few seconds after he'd watched Kennedy disappear into the crowd of employees, jealousy dripping like venom from his words.

"Shut up, Dick." I rolled my eyes, looking down at the cuticles of my nails, making it bluntly obvious that I wasn't interested in pursuing this conversation.

"I'm just saying, you can do better." He sighed, tapping his foot underneath the table, crossing his arms across his chest.

"He is better." I retorted, "better than you at least .." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" He asked as I looked up to meet his stone, cold gaze.

Intimidated, I replied with a, "Nothing." and continued to look down at my nails, chipping off the topcoat of the clear nail polish I wore for the shoot.

Before I knew it, Kennedy was back with our drinks and had begun taking outr orders.

"Could I have the Country Potato Casserole?" I asked, smiling up at Kennedy once more.

"I'll have what she's having." Dick added, icy in tone.

"Alrighty then, great choices," he winked at me, causing me to giggle, "as always, I'll be back again with your entrées."

This is when things got quiet between Dick and , and uncomfortable silence this time.

I squirmed in my seat, suddenly finding the promotional entrée tent interesting.

"So .." He sighed for the thousanth time, leaning back in his seat, "you're planning on dating that kid, huh?" He asked, friendlier than before.

I looked up and immediately lost myself in his eyes, wave after wave of mealting blue against white, "Um, I-"

He smiled, waving his hand in a 'forget it' gesture. "Its okay if you are, I'm sorry about how I reacted earlier. It was very immature of me. Just being an overprotective friend, you know?"

A piece of my swole heart sunk to the bottom of my stomach.

Friend? Yeah, I almost forgot.

"I know, Dick." Now, back to the original name for good. I leaned forward and took a sip of my tea.

He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of me

Was something wrong? Something's on my face, I know it.

Or, he's just being a little prick again.

"Grayson," I called, slightly annoyed that he'd chose to do this now, especially after he'd just reminded me that we can't be anymore than friends, "handle it.

TTTTTTTT

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _That was exactly ten pages, I thought it was seven at first. Leave reviews, constructive criticism is accepted. I just want more feedback to be honest. This is probably the only story that'll feature drugs and such, maybe another AU late but I adore Nightwing, you can ask anyone I know. He's the best super hero in my book, he always has 110% of my attention when brought up. So, I want to make more stories with him in character rather than out, maybe even a regular story without shippings. Nightwing and Starfire are my main OTP but I try my hardest to be open to other shippings too, I respect everyone's opinions. That being said, I want to have a contest : the 25th reviewer gets a very long one shot featuring their OTP (Teen Titans ralated ofc) and I will have no objections of shaming for whatever ship you chose, just writing. You may chose the plot and such, I'll even let you proof read and edit it if you want via e-mail. That's all I want to say right now, I hope you all liked this chapter. Tune in next time for more confusion and conflict._

 _Extra thanks to Angela and Marina for their input on this chapter and reaching out to PM me on their opinions on the story so far. Angela is evil, you all will hate me for what she's forcing me to do :'(_

 _I love it -evil grin-_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note:** Hey there! I know I've been getting a bunch of bs from y'all for not updating a while ago, but life gets in the way. Keep in mind that I'm still in school, still have a job, and I still have a boyfriend and family. I have a lot of free time this week though, so maybe I'll update a longer chapter Thursday (If I don't get called into work). This should be fairly short, I swear I'll pick it up! Love y'all! Thanks for the support!_

TTTTTTTT

"Grayson," she called me out of my current trance, I was fascinated by the look of her and what was said, "handle it."

I nodded in response, not fully comprehending what she was talking about.

"Now." She added, firm in tone.

"Okay ..few seconds .." I got the memo now, after the few seconds I was given I leaned against the table, rubbing my face as my elbows held my hands steady.

She used to like this.

And I still can't help myself.

TtTtTtTtTt

 _Grayson stood before Kori's mother, Ja'an, swallowing in anticipation of meeting her husband and taking their beloved daughter out on their first 'real' date. It took all the courage and might he had to ask her parents for permission beforehand._

 _When he first met Galfore, Kori's father (well, stepfather), Grayson was oddly intimidated by the man. Unlike when he first met Commissioner Gordan, his ex's father. Barbara's father was different though, he was more 'professional' yet fatherly at the same time. And, well, Galfore wasn't exactly small either._

 _Galfore was meant to be intimidating, he was, after all, Grand Ruler of their home country of Tamaran. He was also a gifted warrior, fighting with all the grace and skill of a god when the war against the Gordanians broke out, a people from a neighboring country. The people who'd taken Kori and her siblings away for 'experiments', all with her birth fathers permissions._

 _Grayson only knew that part of Kori's pain, nothing more._

 _And it pained him too, even barely knowing what happened those few weeks she was held captive._

 _Grayson rolled his shoulders, trying to hold composure as he rid himself of those horrendous thoughts and tried to focus on the matter at hand. Soon, he'll get the full story soon. No pressure, just let her come to him with the information, no matter how much he wanted to help and comfort her._

 _He'd began to worry that Kori'd backed out of their date. His forehead began to perspire and suddenly his suit was getting a little too hot for his level of comfort, he twitched a bit, his hands becoming clammy and shakey. He prayed Galfore hadn't talked her out of this, he was just 'speaking briefly' with her, right? Ja'an wouldn't lie to him. No, Grayson trusted her parents, her father was a great man. Much better than his own fath-_

 _Grayson's thoughts were cut off by the familiar ring of Ja'an's voice calling out to him. He looked up to meet the brilliant shades of green the she must've passed down to Kori._

 _It was crazy really, how much Kori looked like her mother._

 _Her hair held the same strawberry color, she had the same petite figure, the same facial structure, it was almost like looking at Kori's future self, only her mother's hair was far longer than Kori's. Ja'an even passed her oh-so-bubbly personality down the trait train._

 _"Oh, I remember when Galfore and I had our first date .." Ja'an sighed with a reminiscent smile curling upon her lips._

 _"Oh yeah? How was that?" Grayson asked, wanting to spark up a conversation with the woman._

 _"Well .."_

 _Upstairs, Kori studied herself in the mirror, smoothing out all the little rumples and tiny wrinkles that popped up every now and again. It was a fitted cream-colored dress, a slit cut up all the was to the top of her knee, strapless. Her heels were of the same color and only a few inches. Her hair was cascading down her back and worn in her natrual curls, her short bangs drifting out of place every time or so. She looked breathtaking._

 _Her father sat silently on the bed, watching her with a range of emotions from sorrow, his little girl was growing up, to disapproval that she wanted to go with this boy._

 _Galfore took in a shaky breath, "Koriand'r, are you sure you wish to go? I have no problem picking up your brother so we could join you as a family."_

 _"No, kenorfka, I would like if Richard and I were alone, I am most certain he would wish the same as I." Kori laughed, pushing a loose part of her bangs back behind her ear._

 _She turned and faced Galfore, arms spread and shoulder's hunched in excitement. "I believe I am ready!" She giggled, cheeks rosy with youth._

 _Galfore gave her a simple nod in return, accompanied by a sad smile, he didn't want her to grow up yet._

 _It's always hard to let go of something you love so dearly, his daughter was no exception to this. She meant the world to him, Komand'r and Ryand'r as well. He didn't want anyone to get hurt ..especially by a silly boy._

 _He stood up, opening his arms wide for Kori, which she happily obliged to by wrapping her arms tight around his midsection._

 _He was sad alright, but he was all the more proud of her._

 _His daughter._

 _"Kori, he is waiting for you." She only nodded, looking up at her father like he was her one and only idol, her protector._

 _Her father._

TtTtTtTtTt

 _"Oh, the golden years of my youth." Ja'an sighed in contentment as Grayson and herself strode around the living room, dancing to the slow tempo of 'What a Wonderful World' preformed by Louis Armstrong spinning on the record player._

 _Grayson had noticed Ja'an's fascination for vinyl and things of such, so, naturally, he asked her to dance. Specifically to her favorite song._

 _And no, it wasn't to try and win her trust or companionship, it was out of pure respect and kindness. Which, those days, he didn't share a lot of._

 _They'd been dancing for an odd three songs now, he actually enjoyed it. She must've passed down far more traits than he realized, the silence between the songs wasn't at all awkward. It was filled with quiet laughter and small talk, wholehearted smiles and joy._

 _All too soon, Grayson's fun was cut off by someone clearing their throat from behind him._

 _He spun on his heel to face his beautiful girlfriend striding down the staircase, grinning from ear to ear. He couldn't help but smile back, a lopsided grin plastered across his face as he tried to find the right words to say._

 _"Kori." He breathed, still trying to muster up something, anything to say._

 _"Richard." She giggled again, happy she could provoke such a reaction out of him._

 _He simply could not stop smiling, stop staring at her in awe._

 _She was his, and his only._

TtTtTtTtTt

 _Throughout the rest of the night, Kori'd noticed Richard staring at her the entire time, how could she not._

 _He was so bluntly obvious of it, he only had eyes for her, no one else._

 _All the woman that came his way, all the ladies that tried to flirt, tried to to win him over. He'd just turned them down the whole night. The way another man would try to approach Kori and he'd shoo them away, actually quite literally. It was so amusing, Kori loved every minute of it. He liked her, a lot._

 _He felt like he actually loved her._

 _And he couldn't get used to it, to her. He'd never felt like this towards anyone but Kori, all the other chicks he'd dated in the past were practically a waste of time compared to Kori in his eyes. Everything was so surreal to him, he was entranced by her._

 _In love._

 _Finally, Kori spoke up._

 _"Is there something wrong, Richard?"_

 _"No." He barely mumbled._

 _"Then why are you looking at me like ..that?"_

 _"Like what?"_

 _She laughed softly, then mocked him with silly looking googly-eyes. He just had to laugh aloud, though they were in a more 'high class' establishment. "Oh, I'm sorry I just .." He took a moment to think before speaking again, suddenly spilling the most cliché word out of his mouth, "you're just so beautiful."_

 _Her face flushed and filled with that of a deep rose and snorted, "Haha! Well, you better do the handling of yourself," she laughed abroad, "someone may think we are the 'weird'."_

 _Grayson smiled wide, he couldn't get enough of her struggle with English, it was just too adorable to him._

 _"Well, can I at least get a couple of seconds to admire my princess?"_

 _"You are making this difficult .."_

 _"Please?"_

 _"I suppose so."_

 _"Thank you." He mumbled, placing his elbows upon the tabletop and resting his chin on his balled fist, smiling at the girl, "You know something Kori?"_

 _"Hmm?" She took a sip of her sparkling water._

 _"I like you ..a lot."_

 _She looked up from her glass and set it down on the table, "And I too adore you, Richard."_

 _Grayson reached across the table for her hand, she happily claimed his hand, placing hers on top of his, gently caressing him with her thumb._

 _"I'm so happy you're in my life."_

 _He hoped she never changed_.

TTTTTTTTTT

"Grayson, handle it."

He shook his head in realization and gave me an apologetic and sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Deep down, though, I kind of enjoyed the way he looked at me, like I'm the only woman in the room. But I know he was just doing that to mess with me anyways, throw me off guard, I'm not that naïve.

I watched as he glanced around the room, possibly scoping out the place. He does that often, he is quite the analyst. He's a 'what if' kinda guy, not that I mind anyways. I actually found it sort of attractive when he'd be so focused on his work and studies before hanging out with his friends. Though he seemed to zone out, cut people off when he did so, the type of determination he had was something to stride for. Another envious trait owned by none other than the Dick Grayson.

I was lost in thought again, so lost in fact that I hadn't noticed when Kennedy returned with our food.

"Kooorri?" Kennedy chuckled, waving his hand in my face, yet again, Grayson looked annoyed at Kennedy and my owns' friendship.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I laughed softly, looking up at him with sincere eyes.

"Nah, you're good." He placed our food in front of us, "Enjoy, I'd love to strike up a conversation with you two but we're kinda busy right now, catcha later Kor!" And with that, he went on his way. Disappointing me along the way, things were starting to get awkward between Richard and I.

I frowned, but the smell of the food drew me back to my senses and I picked up my silverware and took in a large mouthful of eggs, I haven't been here in awhile, their food was even more delicious than I remembered!

I smiled silently to myself and looked up to meet Richard's gaze, who appeared very amused by me.

"You should try it instead of staring." I giggled, taking another mouthful.

He just smiled even wider and planted his fork into his eggs as well before taking some into his mouth. He chewed slowly and dramatically, as if taking in all the flavor and savoring it, I had to giggle even more at this.

"It's good, I guess." He tilted his head to the side a bit and pretended to toss imaginary hair behind his back with nose in air.

I laughed softly, covering my mouth so not to show the contents, I am a lady after all.

Filler chatter was made between Richard and I, we only talked about unimportant things, not that I minded that is. It was kept simple, little did he make things difficult. We weren't very formal about things either, I suppose he was in a jovial mood today. Or maybe he was kind enough to not make it it's usual torturous talk, getting straight down to business immediately. It was very enjoyable sitting with a friend for once, I take it he enjoyed my presence as a friend too.

I checked my phone for the time; 2:43.

"Um, I think it's time for us to get a move on .." I lied, truly, I wanted to stay but I know that it must be some kind of chore for Richard to stay and chat with me. He just feels guilty for what he did to me, he's been doing a good job hiding it though.

I watched as he took an almost forced intake of breath. "Well, do you wanna go for a walk or- er, you know what, we can do whatever you wanna do. I don't mean to be pushy or anything I just want to-"

"A walk sounds fine, Dick. We can go by my house. I've discovered a few trails here and there in the wooded area nearby."

"Great plan."

We both stood up and I began to reach for my wallet, I hate having people pay for me. Richard stopped me before I fished it out of my pocket, I looked up at him with a warning glare and he just smiled sheepishly and shrugged before dropping a hundred down onto the billfold. Well, Kennedy sure is getting a nice tip.

I looked towards the kitchen area and laughed at Kennedy's face, so hard and concentrated. He looked up for a moment and smile, I waved at him and mirrored his actions. I felt a warmth at the small of back, a familiar warm. It couldn't be none other than Richard, displaying his 'alpha male' instinct he does best. Instead of scolding him, I just went along with it, I'm actually looking forward to this walk, with or without Richard.

He sighed and led me towards the door, opening it for me once we reached it. I took my chance to escape his dominance and walked at a faster pace than him to the car, then I even opened the door for myself. There was no way I was gonna let him try and work his 'charms' on me, during out conversation he did try and work them on me but I politely declined. I have to admit, I was funny seeing him turned down like that, he's just not used to it. After that, he was off game the entire time. I guess he just sorda gave up. I like his companionship more than anything else, I really don't want anything from him. Especially right now.

The car ride was another quite one, but less awkward this time. He was less tense, but still a bit edgy. I can usually read him, but I honestly have not the slightest idea why he's acting this way. Maybe it's Bruce? Bruce does have Richard on a leash, well, metaphorically speaking that is.

I sighed softly so not to distract him, he noticed anyways.

"You good?" he asked, still watching the road.

"Yup, just kinda tired is all." I looked out the window and watched the trees disappear behind us.

"Do you want to go home and sleep, did you sleep okay last night?" He placed his hand on one of my knees.

"I slept just fine." I removed his hand, pushing it away.

I could practically hear his frown, "Oh, well .."

I glanced over at him and was not surprised to see his expression just as I imagined, low and sad.

He cleared his throat, "I know you're kind of tired, but if you'd like to talk a little more ..that's alright with me."

I pressed my mouth into a firm line, "I think I wanna go home and sleep after all .." I drug my eyes back out the window.

"Oh, um, okay..", his tone dropped to disappointment, a feeling of guilt arose from my stomach.

"But, we can talk tomorrow, if you'd like." My words were almost jumbled together.

"Yeah ..yeah ..I would like that."

TTTTTTTT

 _ **Authors Note:** Y'all, I know this chapter sucks camel balls, like. I am BEYOND disappointed in myself. You all don't even understand. I literally beat myself up for this chapter, I've rewritten it seven times and it's still trash. I just wanna get to the action already, like I said before, this isn't only supposed to be focused on romance. I have so much in store for this story but these filler chapters are killing me. I'm so sorry the chapters are coming out so slow, I have so much going on right now; school, work, and I have to go to funeral this Sunday. Life is so sucky it hurts. Metaphorically, of course. I cannot apologize enough. Next chapter will be long, I promise. This one was too short for my liking. I should be getting some action next chapter too, probably drama though. These chapters used to be prewritten but My COMPUTER DELETED THE WHOLE ENTIRE DOCUMENT I WAS SO MAD! So yeah, longer wait for stuff now. Seriously, someone needs to kill me before I do it myself. I am so so so sorry. I don't care if I get criticism on this chapter, I hate it. So, I hope you enjoy my NEXT chapter. C'ya, and sorry._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note:** Hey, yeah so ..I'm sorry for not updating a week after like I said I would. Life was sorda crap these last two months and I just couldn't do this. I kinda shut down on everything to be honest, I even failed one of my classes. So please, I'd appreciate if everyone'd just keep their rude PM's to themselves, this is my story after all. If you all keep sending me the rude remarks about how I need to update asap and how much of a jerk I am for letting your hopes up then maybe you all need to be reading from a different writer. Point, blank, period. But to all of those who are being very supportive, thank you so much. I have not given up on the story and I never will until it's done. I don't like it when people write a good story then leave it, ooo IT KILLS ME! Anyways, thanks again! I love y'all!_

TTTTTTTT

I curled up by the television screen, my eyelids growing heavier with fatigue as I lazily tossed recently popped popcorn into my mouth. It was one o' one on the dot and I hadn't moved much since Richard had dropped me off earlier, with the exception of changing into sweatpants and a high cotton shirt, all very comfortable. Honestly, I refuse to think of him, well, kinda. He only brings back bad memories and, quite frankly, I'm over him. I have my own life to live, my own story in the making, it's not over yet. And hey, look at how good I'm doing without him! Well, it could go vise versa.

The screen of my phone blinked at my side, it was a call ..a call from Karras.

"Hello, my love." I answered quickly, my voice sweet and silken.

"Koriand'r, it's so pleasant to hear from you dear. How's my princess doing?" Karras's tone was amused and relaxed, just as I'd remembered.

"Today was fine, I just stayed inside all day and watched a few movies ..I've been very lonely." I purred, knowing it'd get some sort of rise out of him.

He sputtered out a raspy cough and recovered with a hearty laugh before speaking again, "You know I cannot see you until the settlement on Tamaran has been dealt with .." He trailed off, "and we wed."

My lips curled into a small smile. "Yes, the wedding." I know. How could I forget? I'm so excited for this wedding, though it's only for the sake of my country. Over the few years, I've learned to love Karras, but maybe in don't love him in the way he seems to love me, if he even loves me at all. He's actually a great person. He's been serving in the Tamaranian military for some time now, he enjoys serving for his people, he is very proud of his heritage. As am I. He is also sensitive, he has so much control over himself, his body. It is the law on Tamaran that the groom of a princess, or any other man, may not touch me in any intimate or vulgar way or form, nor may he speak to me in such manners. Karras and I have only broken this law once, but nothing more happened than a little kissing just to see if he's any good at it (Oh, he is!), even then he drew back, fiercely loyal to my father. Sometimes I wished he'd just let loose and have a little fun, not that I don't like this conservative tradition. So far, this has been kinda fun at least, he reads to me, he takes me out, he watches movies with me, everything a boyfriend should do. Now, he's been gone for three months to settle a treaty between the Gordanians and Tamaran, I do miss his company. He's a good friend.

"Stay strong, my dear. I must go, I will see you soon enough, my Koriand'r." He sighed in greif, remorseful. He misses me too.

"Goodbye Karras, send my love all over." I sighed too, he never has time to talk either. He hung up first, obviously in a rush.

All alone again, just me and silkie, my beloved cat.

I'm not really one for social media but this was the perfect time for a, how do you say, selfie?

I studied my phone for a moment, biting down on my lowing lip in concentration and deep thought. I recently got the phone, literally a day before Richard's arrival, and I still have no idea where the camera is. Aha! Finally!

I tapped the small camera icon and smiled in victory, a perfect selfie smile. Wait, what's this? Why am I not in the camera?

"What the .." I mumbled to myself as I tapped everything on the screen as fast as possible. Try as I might, I could not figure it out.

Suddenly, the words 'switching to front camera' popped up and my face illuminated the screen. I smiled again and congradulated myself with a small pat on the back.

I stared at the screen. There didn't seem to be a 'capture photo' icon, it looked like a phone call, except with my front camera on? It looked like I was calling Rachel?

Rachel's face flashed on the screen, mouth twisted in confusion, "Hi."

I made a small sound but contained the shock as to how I did this, she spoke again. "Kori?"

"Mhmm ..hn ..wait! I can hear you!" I looked up to see her a bit more confused.

"Um, have you never facetimed before?" She asked me in her usual monotone.

I chewed nervously on my bottom lip and sank into the sofa. Dead giveaway.

"Wow, well, this was a complete waste of my time." She sighed, rubbing her temple with one hand.

"Gee, I'm sorry."

"Do you know what Google is?" She deadpanned, squeezing her eyes closed.

"Yes."

Her eyes burst open, brows knitted together in an almost angry expression. "Use it. "

 _Click_. And she was gone.

I must've caught her at a bad time.

I sighed and set my phone aside before I did something else stupid with it.

My hair draped around my face and I didn't even bother to move it. That's the second stupid thing I've done all day, I must be on a roll.

TtTtTtTtTt

I pulled into the garage of my hotel building and hopped out, making my way to the elevator shaft. All of a sudden, someone tackled me onto the ground with a loud thud, my arms flailing behind me to brace myself for the fall.

"Arg!" I yelled as all air was expelled from my lungs, my lower back and ribs screamed their agony.

I looked up to see playful green eyes dancing and staring back into mine, a single strand of red hair flopped down into the mans face.

"Hey Dickie!" Wally exclaimed while getting up and wiping the dust off his shirt that'd recently collected due to our little tumble.

I stood up beside him, not to happy about his 'friendly' greeting, in fact, my elbows felt a little scrapped up. "Hey Wal. How long have you been waiting for me to pull up?" My tone was harsh but not too harsh.

"Oh, just about an hour. Well, I was chillin' in your place this morning and decided to go do a little grocery shopping for you." He dropped his voice to a low whisper, "That mini fridge is sad."

I scoffed at him, "Well, that's what your fridge looks like when you're hardly ever there, I'm only here for the week. It's practically only the place I sleep in."

Wally West, my best friend, always has been. He had short feiry hair, that was messy and unkempt most of the time (He claims the ladies love it.), a muscular but slender build due to the fact that he's an all star in track and cross country, and the greenest most friendly eyes ever. He's a chick magnet, though he sucks at flirting. He's always been my comical relief, always looking to cheer me up when I'm broody, well okay, all the time.

Speaking of cheering me up all the time, he goes with me wherever I go, same as I with him. We were always alongside each other in everything, we're practically brothers, we would never let anything happen to one another.

Back in high school, since we were both on the track team at one time, we would hang out a lot. He definitely takes after his father, his whole family were a bunch of track stars. Because my adoptive father is the 'almighty' Bruce Wayne no one ever really gets close to him, he only has a handful of contacts in his cell, one including Wally's father, which is a real reliever. Yeah, our dads hang out. It just makes its so much easier for us to keep in touch. Wally and I love each other. And no, not in a weird, guy-on-guy way, just to make that clear. Like I said, we're practically brothers.

"Still haha, a guy's gotta eat." He laughed, already munching on a bag of chips I didn't even know he was holding.

I shrugged and made for the elevator again.

"Where you goin' buddy?" Wally asked between bites.

I turned towards him, now walking backwards to the shaft, "Um, inside?"

"Nah, nah, nah! Let's go out for drinks, c'mon! Jump needs their dynamic duo back! Let's go raise hell!" He chuckled.

"Okay, uh, funny thing about that actually ..we've been partying for five days now. I'm sure Jump has seen enough of our 'dynamic duo' act." I laughed, stopping in my tracks and shoving my hands in my pockets, rocking back on my heels.

"C'mon bro! I'm hungry." He pleaded, a few crumbs falling off his shirt.

We stood in silence for a moment or two before I finally caved in, "Finee."

I hung my head while he celebrated quitely and pulled my keys out my jacket pocket while I released a defeated sigh.

Once I unlocked the car, he hopped in singing, " Nana nana nana nana, Grayson!" Over and over again.

I couldn't help but smile at his bliss, but upon exiting the garage I turned on the music anyways, resulting in him singing along to 'stunting like my daddy' in a failed Lil' Wayne mockery.

All I could do was laugh and sing along with him.

We arrived at the Twisted Root not short after leaving, it was only a few blocks around from the hotel. I don't usually drink when I'm not partying with my friends or stressed, which I don't have a lot of in Gotham, well stress yes. So, instead of taking a down a jager with Wally I started sipping on Pepsi mixed with Rum, it's not bad but it does leave an after taste.

"It's been nice being here, bud." I chuckled, it really has been nice being around these parts again. Wally simply smiled as a return of my statement.

"So, how are you and Jen?" I asked, looking to spark up a conversation.

"Ah, well, we broke up .." A down of his second shot, this time a sex on the beach, "but I'm not trippin' bro, I'm really digging this new chick, her name's Artemis. She's a real fighter, you know?" He laughed, nudging me with his elbow as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Ha, you do like em' feisty." I laughed along with him as he nodded his head in my direction.

"Yup, I like everything spicy. No fun without it." Another shot, "Yup. Let's get off me, what about and and Kori? Dick, you remember you have a lady waiting for you back in Gotham, right?" Wally turned to me, concern etched in his words. "Bruce hasn't rubbed off on you, right? You're not that kinda guy ..anymore. I know you man."

"It was a terrible mistake, you don't have to tell me that much. I don't know how to tell Barbra. I don't know if I even want to, to be honest. And Kori ..man Kori, I just don't know. I love her but I'm not in love with her ..I think. I think, no, I know I love Babs. I'm just so confused man .." I confessed, looking down at my drink and stirring it with my straw.

"What do you mean? There's a difference?!" Wally shrugged.

"Yeah, huge difference. I love you Wally, I'm not in love with you though. If you're in love with someone you want to progress with them, hold a steady relationship and bond, get married, start a family, grow old together. I don't think of you that way." I laughed half heartedly.

He stumbled off of the bar stool, as if pretending to get shot, clutching at his chest, "My heart! Arggh!" He quickly snapped out of it and sat back down, only after a few onlookers threatened his famousity by whipping out their cellphones.

"I'm hurt." He laughed aloud, tears tethering on the edge of his lashes.

"Alright, chill out man, you're so .." I didn't finish my sentence before I felt a rough hand on my shoulder. I turned around quickly, trying to find the face to the figure behind me.

I breathed a sigh of relief, no ass kicking today.

"Hey Vic, Gar. " I smiled and leaned back against the countertop, somehow I knew Wally would invite them. Goddamn it, it better not be the reason I'm thinking too. My smile fell and melted to that of guilt. Intervention time, so there actually might be some ass kicking after all.

The two boys took a seat and ordered some drinks, I vaguely noted that their drinks were nonalcoholic. Well, shit. They started talking, all light hearted conversation at first, I noticed the topic on girls being hinted throughout it until the topic on girls was the subject.

"So, when do you plan on proposing to ol' Babsie, Dick?" Gar laughed, tipping his drink towards me.

I shifted in my seat, uncomfortable. "Um, well you see, I kinda have a lot of things I need to sort out first." I stammered with and uneasy smile, gulping back a bit of bile.

Garfield knitted his brows, a confused expression plastered upon his face.

I gulped again and waved my hand, so maybe they didn't know about Kori.

"You know what, let's just let this g-" I chuckled lightly.

"Dick." Wally drug out, warning in tone.

It was silent for a long while. I bured my face in my hands, my face reddening and stomach twisting in fear. I could feel Wally's glare boring into my skull, it was unbearable. Time to confess.

"I kinda, sorta, slept with Kori." I mumbled quiet and unintelligible.

"What? Man, you know we can't hear you." Vic laughed, pulling my hands away from my face.

"Kori." I stated simply, obviously enough to trigger an chain reaction. Victor and Garfield's jovial mood was wiped away, the smiles turning to that of as firm line almost in unison.

"You didn't." Vic breathed, "Do you still have feelings for her?"

"They aren't what they used to be." I answered truthfully.

"So what are you getting at?" Vic leaned closer to my end of the bar.

My mouth refused to open, my jaw seemingly had a mind of its own. My fingers where beginning to twitch as well, my legs aching to just get up and run all the way back to Gotham, aching to leave all of this behind me.

"Dick." He asked again. "You didn't .."

"You asshole!" Garfield jumped up, slamming his palms down on the countertop. "You knew she was trying! She was trying so hard! She's engaged man! Due to be married any day now and you just waltz right back in her life and screw with her emotions!? Can you even imagine how she's feeling right now?"

I shrunk a bit, my shoulders slumping, because yeah, I did deserve this. No matter how hard I try, I always manage to screw things up between her and I. Maybe we'll never be able to be friends again. Everyone thought we'd look nice together, that we'd be the ones getting married first and having kids, living the good life. Apparently, looks are deceiving. Our relationship was never really stable. Well, at the beginning it was, but after a while we just grew tired I guess. She grew tired of my nonstop attention from females, I grew tired of ..I just got greedy I guess. I was immature and stupid, took her for granted. Me leaving just tied the knot on our future. It was for our own good.

I sighed softly and rubbed my eyes, today was more emotionally tiring than I first took on.

I glanced at Wally, he look troubled and uncomfortable for some odd reason. I'd feel the same way if someone was threatening my best friend too, but why did it seem like there was an underlying sense of hurt?

"Hey Wal, wanna get outta here?"

Victor snorted, "Ch'yeah, before I stick my foot down Dick's throat." He mentioned towards Gar with a nod, he was grinding his teeth, both hands balled into fists.

"Let's go man, gotta stay pretty right?" Wally laughed nervously as he ushered me out and away from the two boys, after leaving the bartender a friendly tip, that is.

We hopped into my car simultaneously and let silence fill the atmosphere all the ride to Wally's house.

When we arrived, I locked the doors and pulled up into the driveway. He still lived in the same suburban house. His mother and father moved out and left it to him, his own house now.

"What gives?" Wally asked in frustration, every time he'd try and unlock the door manually I would simply lock it again.

"C'mon Dick!" He threw his arms up in exasperation.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

We sat in another silence, he just kept staring at me.

"Well?" I pressed, raising a brow.

"I just told you."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"You didn't even say anything."

"Exactly."

"What?"

"I didn't say anything, nothing is bothering me."

I groaned inwardly as he let out a loud laugh, holding his stomach and tossing his head back as he did.

"Wally, I'm serious!" I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Ah, we can save it for another ti-" He was cut off by the vibration of his cell in his pocket, a grin splitting across his face.

He fished out his phone and looked down at the screen with a couple of taps, he grin spread even wider. "I have a date." He chuckled.

Finally, I clicked the doors open. Before he could leave I gave him a small pat on the arm.

"Congrats. I hope you and ol' girl get along well."

"You know we don't." He chuckled again, "Remember? I like em' fiesty." Wally winked before stepping out of the car and stiding into his house, pride radiating off of him.

God, he still reminds me of when we were young.

Wait, he didn't even tell me what was wrong.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori danced around her bedroom in her pajamas, which just happened to be the same clothes she'd wearing all day. She swayed and dipped to the rhythm of 'Dead or Alive' by Bon Jovi. Sure, she didn't look like that type of girl, but she was. She enjoyed all types of music, it had no matter to her. All songs she'd found appealed to her, from Taylor Swift to even Travis Scott. Hell, she'd listen to whatever she want, not like anyone could do a damn thing.

Kori noticed what other people listened to, all the time actually, it was all part of the learning experience.

She noticed that Richard predominately listened to hip-hip and rap. All. The. Time.

It's not like she didn't enjoy it, because she did, it just got repetitive and boring to listen to now. He used to listen to it all day when they used to date. It was cute sometimes, though. Like when he used to try and sing her a very vocal song to and outrageous beat. She wondered how he sounded now, "Maybe we should hang out again tonight .." Kori thought to herself before an excited gleam twinkled in her eyes and she began digging for her phone for the thousandth time that day. She quickly found Richards name in her address book; it was now under favorites. For emergency reasons, she claimed.

 _New message comp._

 _Contact: Richard :)_

 _Hey, is it too late to hang out or what?_

 _Sent- 9:15pm, Read- 9:21pm_

 _..._

 _Recieved- 9:23pm, Contact: Richard :)_

 _What's up?_

 _Received-9:23pm, Read- 9:24pm_

 _._..

"Maybe I should just call him instead .." I mumbed to myself, setting my phone on the night stand momentarily.

Yup, I think I will.

I picked up my phone and just as I was about to dial up Richard, Karras's face began flashing on my screen indicating that he must be calling me.

"Karras?" I answered in the sweetest voice I could muster, the feeling of guilt suddenly making itself at home in the pit of my stomach.

"Kori, hun?" A feminine voice rang through the phone.

"Who is this?" My tone dropped and came off a bit hard, why is a girl calling off of my fiancé's phone? I could've sworn he was busy.

"I am Diam'irn, Karras's lover. I cannot live in silence any longer. I have given my heart to Karras, and I must hold his heart to be mine and mine only. We are with child, who is now three months, mind you. Our sons name is Bri'irn, Karras has been helping me secretly, but I simply cannot stand by and bear to watch him leave halfway across the world to lay with another of whom he does not love. He loves me. I just cannot accept this marriage, it is not right!" She cried, "I need him, our child needs him. Therefore, you cannot marry him. No matter how much Tamaran depends on it."

"Listen, Diam'irn, your decision is ignorant, foolish, plain selfish. You act like it is my doing, I did not choose him. It is an extreme displeasure talking to you, listening to you rant about how I am wrong. This entire conversation is foolish. How dare you talk down upon me, do you not know I could have your head on a pike to surprise all who defy me? I am Koriand'r, heir to the title of Grand Ruler of Tamaran and you will not speak to me in such tones." I jabbed my finger at the phone accusingly, enraged. "I will take pity and consider your situation, but do not _ever_ speak to me that way _ever_ again." I hissed into the phone, teeth clenched, now fuming.

How dare Karras keep this from me! How dare this woman, too! The audacity, hah, feels like déjà vu.

I should tell my kenorfka about this, he may or may not take pitty on them.

A smirk whipped across my face as I listened to the poor girl fail at containing her tears.

"I wish you two the best." I lightly giggled into the phone, sickenly sweet, I then hung up before the girl had a chance to speak again. Well, looks like I deserve to have a little fun tonight.

"Hey Kori, how's it going?" Richard answered on the third ring, accompanied by a soft laugh. How cute.

"Let's go clubbing tonight." I stated simply, more of a demand than a question.

"Um, alright." Cough. "I'm feeling kinda sick though .." Two more coughs, obviously fake.

"Cut it out loser, what's the matter? Too wimp to party with a big girl?" I teased, a chestire like grin curving across my lips into an upward spiral.

If anyone knew Richard, they knew better not to challenge him.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori walked towards a small table at the far end of the club, she just picked a random and non-grimmy booth for them to sit in.

Grayson watched her, following close behind so not to loose her in the crowd.

Her shirt was a tight rolling stones croptop that exposed her bare, toned stomach. A short leather skirt rode low on her hips and hugged her thighs, if you were to follow her flawless legs down the mile they were you'd hardly even notice she was also wearing matching leather, ankle high heels. Not many noticed, too engrossed with the uppermost part of her gorgeous body.

Her curly hair practically flowed over her shoulders and bounced with her every move. She caught the eye of every man and woman alike, Grayson twitched slightly, restraining to react in another overprotective manner. He wanted nothing more than to throw a blanket over her and toss her over his shoulder to take her home where more conservative clothing was.

He frowned at the thought of anyone, guy or girl, trying to make a move on her.

He used to like these scenes; the parties, the blinding lights, the blaring music. But honestly, he couldn't careless for them now. He even regretted drinking and partaking in illegal extracurriculars with his closest friends those two days ago. He silently prayed that the press hadn't seen him walk into Tunnel, Bruce would have his head after Babs cut off his balls and shoved them up his ass. He's the son of a millionaire, heir to Wayne Enterprises and lover to the commissioners daughter, there would be no way he could live it down if it ever got out.

This club was well known for speeders and rich coke-heads who had nothing better to do with their night than try and fuck as many hapless women as possible or try and coax more unethical, snobby folk into their little circles.

Grayson sat himself down across from Kori at the small booth, resting his chin in his hand in a very bored looking fashion.

"So do you want anything to drink?" Kori smiled down at him, setting her purse down on the table top.

"Uh, y'know, a regular cherry coke please." He smiled back up at her politely.

She looked at Grayson for a second, just looking at him like he was some kind of difficult crossword puzzle she just couldn't figure out.

Eventually, she seemed to shrug it off and turned her back to him, making her way towards the bar.

Once she was out of veiw and earshot, he began hear a fainst giggling coming from behind him. Grayson sighed and shook his head. Tipsy girl arriving in five ..four ..three ..two ..

"Hi! My friend Jessica thinks you're really cute!" A petite girl squealed. She was a little on the short side, her hair a strawberry blonde in the strobe lights and he barley made out her eyes to be the darkest shade of brown. Her dress was a glittering simple black, a tad bit too tiny for any boyfriend's liking.

Grayson eyed her up and down, kepping his facial expression as emotionless and bored as possible, but truth be told, he thought she was kinda cute.

"Oh?" Was all he said, the slightest smile struggling not to make itself know on his lips.

"Yeah!" She giggled again, "You look familiar, a lot like this guy Dick Grayson. Do you know who that is?" She asked, shifting her weight onto one foot and cocking her head slightly along with her hip as he twirled her long hair between her fingers. She had a very charming smile.

"Depends, do you know who you're talking to?" He shot back with his own award winning smile, pearly whites and all.

She stopped twirling her hair Grayson watched as her smile broadened.

Suddenly, she covered both hands over her mouth and screeched so loud that he could've sworn the entire club was looking their way. She flung herself onto him and peppered his face in kisses, her plump lips leaving red stains all over his face.

Her friends came around soon after and took their seats at his booth, all slightly intoxicated. All of the girls there were mainly focused on him, all making googly eyes at him, all shoving their cleavages practically out of their dresses and designer shirts, one of the girls (Jessica apparently) even had the arrogant confidence to make herself quite cozy on Grayson's lap.

So yeah, Kori had all the rights to be a little 'pissy' during their stay that night.

Kori sat at the very edge of the booth, watching all the skanks throw themselves at him, listen to their annoying fake accents compliment him on every little thing and talk about how much they admired him.

After about ten minutes of the stomach churning torture, she finally decided to make her move.

Fed up and bitter, she climbed over fangirl after fangirl to make her way to Grayson, who looked uncharacteristically uncomfortable. Though his left hand seemed to be firm against Jessica's ass, he was doing a terrible job at hiding how much he wanted to get up and make his leave. Well, it was apparent to Kori at least.

Once seated next to him, she wrapped her arms around his midsection and shot several rude glares at the other girls, they just sorda shrugged it off, which only served to aggravate Kori even further. A primal grown emerged from deep in her throat gaining a weird glance from Jessica, who slowly slid herself off of Grayson's lap and away from her. Her hands still found residents on his chest though, Jessica even still kept her face hidden away in the crook of his neck. Kori could've sworn she saw the slighted smirk on the girls lips as she nonchalantly presented him with a few kisses just below his ear.

Grayson gulped and his eyes frantically found Kori, just begging for saving. Kori responded with a mischievous grin as she plopped herself down in his lap instead, throwing her feet over the side of his legs and wrapping her arms around his neck, silently shooing away Jessica.

He leaned up to her ear and whispered his thanks, "This has been great and all, but can we go now?"

Kori only laughed a bit and looked down at him, "Not without my dance." She then stood up and climbed her way back over the girls and twirled towards the dance floor, struting backwards onto the dance floor and with half lidded eyes, beconed Grayson forward with as finger.

He stood up in a trance like state and made his way to meet her at the dancefloor, the small army of Jessica's possy following close behind.

He reached out to her, his grip fierce as he pulled her against him, not too flush though. Grayson's hands quickly found their way to the soft flesh of her waist. The bass, of whatever song was booming through the club, beat against her chest and caused and involuntary smile to break across her face. Seeing this, Grayson smiled himself, mostly because of the way her hips moved along with his.

They lost themselves with the rhythm of the music, dancing with little twirls and flirtatious laughs, grinning like idiots. Teasing touches and lingering fingers, all the while the possy of now dangerously jealous girls watching on, faces twisted in distraught.

He was smart, he knew what Kori was doing. He tried all he could not to fall under Kori's spell. He really did. The amount of restraint he had on himself could've literally had him on his knees. He wanted her. God knows he did, but he knew it wouldn't be fair.

It wouldn't be fair for Kori, he'd just be sending her mixed signals and getting her hopes up. It wouldn't be fair for Barbra, he really wasn't up for cheating on her twice. I wouldn't even be fair for himself either, he never wanted to turn back to his old way ever again.

So, he kept things as clean as possible.

No dirty dancing (or not too dirty), no kisses, he didn't even hold eye contact for too long (he didn't want her to get the wrong impression).

The night was going past fairly fast paced, he was relieved the press decided not to make an appearance, there'd already been a couple of pictures snapped of him and Kori in the airport terminal and just when they were together period, even a few photoshopped pictures of them together. Hopefully Babs knew better, so far she hasn't made any references to them, hell he didn't even know if the pictures made it to Gotham yet or not.

Most likely have, so, whatever. He didn't really care at this moment in time, all that mattered was Kori. He was completely and utterly under her miraculous spell.

When gathering her purse to leave, and carrying her shoes in her hand, Kori unexpectedly turned to him with a reminiscent smile, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, completely speechless. He arched and eyebrow at her and smiled crookedly, not really knowing what to do.

Finally, she spoke.

"Thank you for the good times, Richard." Her voice was small and vulnerable, eyes beginning to glimmer.

Grayson said nothing, only wrapped his arm around her shoulders lovingly and exited the club with ease, all while gifting her with a sincere and heartwarming smile on their way to his car.

The car ride was quiet, but not uncomfortable.

It was also very short for some reason. Too short, despite her home being nearly in the middle of a deserted forest.

Grayson eased the car to a stop and turned to look at Kori.

She looked beautiful, no, _beyond_ beauty itself. Just like she always had, and always will be. Her face glowed from the moon shining so brilliantly against her orange-like complexion. Everything was glittering and honey. His expression softened as he adorned her unique and smooth structure. She's a _goddess_ and she knows it.

Why did I let her slip through my fingers? Why was I so dumb? Why?

Kori shifted in her seat slightly, as if she were to get out soon. Grayson placed a hand gingerly over hers, which was rested atop her thigh, and leaned forward only a bit. His eyes flashed down from her jade eyes to her slightly parted lips, then back up to her eyes again, seemingly studying them carefully.

He licked his lips as he scooted forward slowly, his opposite hand finding her cheek and stroking his thumb back and forth across her cheek bone. He nudged his nose against hers as they both closed their eyes and breathed for a moment before he brushed his lips against hers ever so gently. Their breaths mixed together, scenting of faint cherry soda and hard passion fruit mojitos, mingling together to make an exotic and intoxicating brace.

"Wait." He breathed, as if he sensed her anxiousness emitting from her.

He opened his eyes to see her staring straight through him, a confused expression.

He rested his forehead against hers, his own expression completely serious as he guided her hand away from her thigh and pressed it against his face, closing his eyes and reveling in her touch. "Kori, I think I still lov-"

A loud ringing echoed throughout the enclosed car.

They both jumped at the sudden noise, blinking and pulling away from each other with cheeks rushing with blood.

Grayson's phone vibrated violently in the cupholder where it'd been charging, almost as if it were just waiting to break them apart.

Bruce was calling him, of course. When does he not have perfect timing.

"Dick." Bruce's voice was hard and stern, unyeilding, strictly business.

"Bruce." Grayson deadpanned, he could play that game too.

"I need you in Gotham by tomorrow afternoon."

"Such a short notice, to who do I owe the gratitude and disturbance." His voice was as sarcastic as it was haughty.

"Your job. New paperwork, and old paperwork, this all needs to be finalized before next Monday. You're little 'sub' is doing terrible at keeping up with your reports. He has no idea what he's doing."

"You hired him."

"And? Anyways, I think you get it. "

"Fine, no use in arguing. I'll be there."

 _Click_ , and the call was over in less than two minutes. Consider it one of Bruce's long phone calls.

Grayson sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"I think I should be going .." Kori exhaled softly, pushing open the door and stepping one foot out.

"I'm sorry, um, I guess this goodbye ..for now." Grayson's face fell, a longing need still lingering.

"I'll see you off at the airport tomorrow, don't worry." Kori smiled, though it did not reach her eyes.

"Okay .." He smiled back, watching as she hopped out and make a weary walk towards her front door, already fiddling with her purse to look for her house key.

He rolled down the passenger side window and yelled after her, "Hey!"

She spun around, flaming hair shinning in the motion activated porch light as it flipped over her shoulder.

Grayson stepped out of the car and from all the courage invested in him yelled out at the top of his lungs, even as his face was still red and stomach in knots, "Koriand'r, I love you!"

TTTTTTTT

 ** _Authors Note:_** _I_ _dk, this chapter was to cliché for me. Time to kill someone._

 _(Yes, I will eventually fix all my spelling and grammar mistakes on all chapters once I get my lazy bones off the couch and in front of another computer screen, my bad.)_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Authors Note:_** _Thank you Sin City, wiki, and tumblr. You're my best friends._

TTTTTTTT

Kori saw him off at the airport, just like she said she would. Grayson was never happier. Rachel was teary eyed again, though he assured her he wouldn't be out of touch, he told her she could come and visit anytime she wanted. Garfield and Victor didn't show at all, he couldn't blame them. He hated himself too.

He gave Rachel a nice firm hug full of sorrow and affection all in the same, whispering words of friendship to her, kissing her countless times on the cheek before moving to Kori.

He took her small hands in his, his thumb caressing the back of hers gently. They stared into each other's eyes, not really wanting to say goodbye again. Grayson was first to speak.

"You're everything a man could ever want. It's not just your face, your ..figure, or your voice." He lifted her chin up slightly with his index finger, "it's your eyes, and all the things I see in your eyes."

"What is it you see in my eyes?" her accent threatened to surface, words lost.

Grayson smiled, smug he had that type of affect on her. "I see a crazy calm. You're sick of running, you're ready to face what you have to face, but you don't wanna face it alone."

She shivered beneath him as he tugged her into his embrace, her palms flat against his chest. She sighed, "No, I do not wish to face it alone."

TtTtTtTtTt

The wind rises electric.

She's soft and warm and almost weightless.

Her perfume is a sweet promise that brings tears to my eyes.

I tell her that everything will be alright, that I'll save her from whatever she's scared of and take her far, far away.

I tell her ..I love her.

A final kiss before my departure.

I hold her close until she's gone.

I'll never know what she was running from.

It took nearly five and a half hours to arrive back in Gotham, and when I did it already felt like hell. Not to mention the rain that'd began pouring down on the city, it's already cold enough to be mistaken for winter in mid-October. Growing up in this place only made the weather slightly bearable.

The chauffeur was nice, he kept trying to make light conversation with me but I politely decline each time. He asked me mostly stuff about how Jump was progressing and how my stay was and who I stayed with, I knew better than to answer any questions. That's what they all do. Make you talk and feel comfortable with them then turn around and twist up your words with the press for a small wad of cash. Cash ..a friendly tip'll shut 'em up.

At the end of the ride I was dropped off at Wayne Enterprises. Hn, typical. Bruce would put me straight to work.

I walk in, checking my watch along the way, 12:56, nice. I glanced up to find a new receptionist eyeing me like a piece of candy.

I raised and eyebrow at her and made my way to the elevator shaft.

It was unusually busy today, most likely due to the lack of work coming from my branch.

I went straight up to Bruce's office. Personal and top floor, floor number 131.

"Hey Helena." I greeted her, Bruce's personal secretary.

She looked up from her computer with a sweet smile. Helena Bertinelli is a sweetheart. She's a fairly short Italian girl who always sported her legendary curly hair around the office. Thought it was only shoulder length, it is very beautiful. It has a nice bounce to it when she walks, I always like to mess with it all the time, it makes her mad but hey. Oh, I have never seen a day pass when she isn't smiling, she's just friendly by nature. The nicest friend you could ever ask for.

"Hello, Mr. Grayson. I assume you had a good holiday?" she chimed, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Could've been better." I answered honestly with a sigh, "And ew, don't call me 'Mr. Grayson', sounds weird coming from you." I set my briefcase down and leaned over her desk.

"Bruce in a good mood today?" I whispered to her, using the back of my hand to form a makeshift sound barrier.

"Oh, just peachy." She rolled her eyes and typed away at her computer. She flicked her eyes up at me for a moment then returned her attention back to her desk of paperwork. "You know, he isn't expecting you for another thirty or so minutes." She stroke something off of a piece of paper in red ink.

"Ooo, you seem busy." I chuckled, earning me a playful glare.

"When am I not?" She droned, blowing out a puff of air.

"Need some help?" I perked up, she did look quite over run.

She tapped the red pen against her chin for a second, most likely pondering over my request, her eyes darted from me to Bruce's office door, back to me, "I ..sure."

I grinned as she passed me a stack of paper, "I need you to approve these financial statement and copy down the recap of our shareholders for this coming AGM, in two weeks I mind you." Helena smirked.

"Alright, I can totally do that in thirty minutes." I replied sarcastically, maneuvering around her desk with a chair in hand.

"Oh, Bruce wants you to attend the AGM, by the way."

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to look at her with a horrified expression, slack jawed, "What!?"

She nodded, "Yup, looks like there's a promotion coming your way."

I sputtered a cough, "Wowowowow, um, I need a glass of water."

Helena laughed, "Aren't you happy? We might even start working in the same building." She elbowed me in the ribs.

Hm, I wouldn't mind working with her, not to mention the new office I'd be getting if she was right, that's always a plus. Bruce has been hinting at how over qualified I am for the job I'm holding now, so do I really want it? My job is great though, I ove the Biotech center. I love teaching and I love learning. Is it worth it?

Wayne Enterprises is a conglomerate business, consisting of many divisions, all under the Wayne umbrella and branching off into sister facilities. I work under Wayne Biotech and Medical, we educate and train a huge amount of people annually. We have always maintained our relationship with Gotham University and Drake Medical, after all, our youth is our future. Qayne Chemicals and Pharmaceuticals work very close with our branch to develop new medical vaccines and medicines for the treatment of different diseases. Much of the present research at Wayne Biotech is focused on finding the cure for cancer. And since the human genome has already been unlocked, my branch s also studying cloning to produce feasible human organs for future transplants. The division is involved in research into neurosurgery methods, the fight against AIDS and HIV, and reconstructive plastic surgery. We run many hospitals in Gotham City too, and help the Wayne Foundation with orphanages. Needless to say, a promotion would be nice, but I actually like my job. What would there be to promote me to anyways?

I sighed softly and scratched the back of my head while skimming the first page of paperwork.

"Something on your mind, Dick?" Helena asked, her eyes never leaving he computer screen.

"I don't really feel like I earned a promotion, that is, if you're right about it." I circled a miscalculated number, "I mean, I am his son after all."

"Hey, don't sweat it, we don't even know yet. I might just be wishful thinking, I could have the wrong idea." She frowned slightly. Damn.

"Maybe you're right," I chuckled a bit, "I'm over thinking things is all."

She snorted, "Per usual."

I turned to her to share a smile before I got back to work.

It was only twenty minutes later when a tall man exited Bruce's office, his face downcast. Welp, my turn to be chewed out.

"That's your call." Helena took my words from my mouth.

I stood up with a grunt and picked up my briefcase. "I'll be right back."

I maneuvered back around her desk, leaving the chair, and made for the two deadly double doors.

'Wayne' was inscribed on the doors, different font than I remembered. Looks like the receptionist wasn't the only thing he changed.

I puled the door open and walked in silently, the leather seat groaning slightly under my weight.

I cleared my throat, he didn't make a move. He stayed in his seat, back facing me as her stared out the window at the good side of Gotham, the wealthy side.

After a few agonizing moments he turned around in his chair, his face hard, all business as usual.

"Dick." He addressed.

"Bruce."

"I think you have an idea as to why I needed you back so early." He stated simply.

"Yeah, my branch probably needs a lot of reorganization due to my—"

"Dick, a few papers from Jump publish here. I have eyes everywhere. The type of behavior you displayed while away was completely unexceptable. You represent Wayne Enterprises, therefor you cannot go of partying every time you're with your 'friends'." He emphasized the word 'friends' as if he disapproved the word. "You do realize your reputation is slowly deteriorating, right? And _Kori_?" he spat, "The accusations better not be true." His tone softened now. "Listen, I know how you used to be, but you have a lovely young woman just waiting on you to pop the question. Do not—" I turned my head away from him and scoffed, crossing my arms across my chest. This only served to make him angrier than he already was, the reaction I had expected.

"Richard John Grayson, you better be listening to me." His voice was so harsh and sharp, "Do not be like me—"

"Wouldn't dream of it." I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say, punk?" Bruce narrowed his eyes at me.

I snapped my head in his direction, "I didn't say nothin'."

"Have you even been listening to single word that has come out of my mouth?"

"Yes, and I'm so sorry I'm ruining your image. You're right, I will not be like you, ever, and I'm getting a little sick of everyone getting on my ass lately. I am not the only one in this place that makes mistakes! I'd appreciate if everyone'd just lay off for a while, give me some fuckin' room to breathe—"

"I tried to give you room to breathe and all you did was join the filthy night life of Jump!" He slammed his fist against his desk, shutting me up just like it ought.

I relaxed my shoulders and took a deep breath, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose to try and soothe this headache that was coming on.

"Will this happen again?" He asked, his tone falling back into business mode.

"No." I answered, borderline meek.

"Good, I trust it won't." He sighed frustrated, swiveling in his chair to his computer, "Onto more important matters, I'm transferring you to Blüdhaven."

"What?!" I screeched, flabbergasted.

I saw the slightest smirk on his face as he typed away. Oh Bruce, always disturbing that peace in my life. Actually, I take that back.

"Why?" I asked, honestly confused as hell.

"The board of directors has relocated to Blüdhaven."

"Wayne Enterprises needs a CAO, Dick. I think I found my guy." He turned to me with a toothy and rare grin.

The color drained from my face almost instantly, this was a huge promotion! A huge opportunity. Have I earned it?

"Bruce, I-" I was at a loss of words, "Isn't there someone a little more qualified for that position? I don't feel comfortable accepting unless I really know that -"

"You're the best?" He finished for me, leaning forward as his arms braced against the desk. "Son, I've watched you work. I've studied the way you work, the way you strategize. You work more efficient and advanced than most of my employees with qualifications, they're all satisfactory compared to you."

I cast my gaze downward, "It still feels like I'm cheating .."

Bruce's sighed again, this time agitated. "Just give it a try. If after a few months you still don't like it then I'll give you back to the Biomedical center."

Judging by his tone, it seemed I had no choice. Well, no use in arguing any further, he always wins.

"Fine. Is that all?" I stood up, smoothing out my suit.

"Yes, you may take the day off, think this over." Cool, "I'll email you the details on the position as soon as I can." I picked up my breif and walked out of his office as calm as possible.

Helena's head popped up from behind her computer, "Well?" She exclaimed, cheerful.

"You were right." I chucking lightly in disbelief.

She jumped up from her desk and engulfed me in a tight hug, crushing my arms at my sides in the process.

I squeezed out a breath, wheezing in response.

When she finally eased her grip on me she looked up at me with a jovial gleam in her eye.

"Oh yeah, we'll working together, huh!?" Helena jumped up and down in never ending circles, her heels creating quite a ruckus, squealing in excitement.

"Um, about that .." I rubbed the back of my neck, tilting my head back, "the board of directors is stationed in Blüdhaven, not Gotham." I shrugged, my smile weak.

Her face lit up, not the reaction I'd anticipated, but not unwelcome either.

"A C-level job?! Wow! Congratulations Dick!" She playfully shoved me, causing me to stagger back a bit to regain balance as I chuckled.

"Thanks, maybe you could be my secretary, I'm sure Bruce wouldn't mind if I stole you away." I flashed her my signature smile with a wink, earning me a lighthearted giggle.

"I'm sure he would mind." She checked her watch, walking back to her desk to retrive her coat, "Hey, you up for a late lunch?"

"Sure, I'm famished. Flying really takes a lot outta me."

She smirked, "Since when, aren't you a Flying Grayson?"

I rolled my eyes at her, "You know what I meant. Now let's go get something good to eat, shall we?"

TtTtTtTtTt

Lunch was delicious, as always. When me and Helena go out she always knows all of the good places, hole-in-the-walls, if you will. It didn't last long though, she had to get back go work and I still had to get back to the Wayne Manor, I really don't have the nerve to go to Babs' just yet.

TtTtTtTtTt

 _The cool weather came it, cool for Gotham at least. Which meant it was nearing the mid 50's, but the temperature has never stopped Bruce and one of his annual October festables. A masquerade to be exact, one of which Grayson was growing very bored of, he wasn't interested in high society, never really as been. After meeting more young women with 'similar interests" as Bruce says, Grayson decided he needed to breathe, the air in the ballroom was filled with expensive perfume and chardonnay, not really the ideal candidate for oxygen. There was only so much fawning and fake adoration a man can take. Quickly excusing himself, Grayson saundered over to the balcony of the ballroom, but instead of the cliché 'looking over the railing in deep and meaningful thought', he leaned back against the it, taking off his festive masking and tossing it carelessly beside him on the top of the rail, he looked through the double glass doors at the people scattered about._

 _In the crowd, he noticed a familiar shade of red coming his way, her navy blue dress shimmering in the light of the room. Unconsciously, he began to smile, a lopsided grin plastering to his face. He'd missed her so much._

 _Grayson's cold façade withered away as soon as her steel blue eyes peeked through the white, almost sheer fabric of her sparking mask and found his._

 _It was nice to see the familiar sway of her hips as he remembered; normal, rather than forced and unnecessary. Then again, that was her. Natural and and unflawed, unchanged, perfectly ro-_

 _No, stop! Grayson shook his head in disbelief of his thoughts. He wasn't supposed to think of Barbra that way, strictly friends. The way it's always been, the way it always will be .._

 _He frowned, hanging his head low as she approached, hands clasped together over her as she leaned against the railing, withdrawn mask next to him._

 _"Hey." Her appealing tone caused him to glance up at her, his grin finding it's way back onto his face._

 _"Hey." He replied, now standing up straight._

 _"Are you as bored of that crowd as I am?" She laugh softly, tossing her Italian waves over her shoulder to cascade down her back._

 _"Yeah." He sighed, shoving his right hand into his pocket. He turned towards her with his left hand on the concrete railing._

 _"So.." She started feeling a bit uncomfortable with his lack of conversation, "What made you come back to this hell-of-a city?"_

 _"Oh yes, the people. Definitely." Grayson rolled his eyes sarcastically with a hint of playfulness. "No, Bruce wants me to go to Gotham University, I just couldn't refuse the offer."_

 _"Hn, no one can refuse Bruce." She giggled softly._

 _They stood in deafening silence for a few moments, taking in the quite therapeutic air. An unsettling feeling settled in the pit of Grayson's stomach, suddenly realizing what was coming._

 _Barbra broke the silence and Grayson with one sentence: "I heard about and and Kori, I'm sorry Dick."_

 _He'd been on the edge of another mental breakdown all day, all week actually, and he'd only been in Gotham that week so far. He was so tired of all the sympathy and all these people touching him, trying to reassure him that everything was going to be alright. Everything wasn't going to be alright, he knew it, that knew it. He just wanted to be alone, that's how he coped, but with Kori it was so different. She was how he coped with everything and she was gone. He was alone again and couldn't remember how. How to cope with anything, he was helplessly lost. He couldn't be alone anymore._

 _All the events that had taken place that week were all leading to this point, he knew all his bundled up emotions couldn't stay hidden, he couldn't hold it off much longer._

 _He bit down on his lip and braced both arms against the railing, the crowd couldn't see him and, quite frankly, he couldn't hold himself up without support. Without Kori._

 _Barbra watched as a few tears made themselves know and slid down his cheeks, staining the concrete. She moved towards him and places her hand atop of his, squeezing reassuringly as he freely let the tears flow, embarrassed that she had to see him in this light._

 _He turned his head to her with pained eyes and did his best to smile and laugh it off. She frowned as he failed miserably, his laugh turning to that of a choked sob. Barbra felt the only thing she could do was be there for him and hold him close, she knew she was one of his only friends there in Gotham._

 _She wrapped her arms around him and he clung to her as if his life depended on it, to him it did._

 _They left the party early that night and headed back to Barbra apartment, where she held Grayson all night long, listening to him mumble in his sleep and stroking his hair to soothe him. She didn't get much sleep, he would wake up at odd hours of the night and cry. He was so vulnerable, he was so ashamed. He was so glad she was there._

 _If anyone'd ask Grayson, that's when their relationship really started._

 _During the next couple of months in Gotham the healing process was beginning, slowly, but surely. He felt alright when Barbra was around. She was like his distraction, no, his best friend. Well, in Wally's words, girl best friend. She supported him all the way through his heartbreak, never asking for anything in return, only for him to be there for her too._

 _They began falling for each other, or, they felt they were. Neither of them wanted to admit it, but they had strong feelings for one another. Stronger than he'd even imagined he'd ever have towards her. Grayson decided it was time to stop being so stubborn, it was time to tell her how he felt, or even better, show it._

 _They'd been at the sea shore all day, it was cold and bitter there, the blue sky was hardly ever seen in Gotham City. Barbra was seated on a rock in between Grayson's legs, tossing a few pebbles into the sea just to see the splash. Grayson was seated behind her, an arm snaked around her waist and under her coat, his bare hand against her skin. It wasn't awkward for either of them, they did this kind of thing often, the feeling wasn't foreign to them. Plus, he'd just use the excuse his hands were cold and she was warm anyways, so she made no matter of it, she made no effort to remove his hand._

 _Grayson was very relaxed, as was Barbra._

 _Once all of her pebbles had been tossed, rather than scooping up more like he had expected, she leaned back against him, snuggling against his chest._

 _This action was not unwelcome, just surprising was all._

 _Barbra sighed contently as she took in his scent and closed her eyes. After some adjustment, Grayson wrapped both arms around her, sliding his hand around to her stomach rather than her side and placing his free hand against her skin as well, she jumped in response._

 _"Sorry, I'm cold." He assured her sheepishly. "Are you shivering?" He asked, resting his chin atop her head._

 _"Your hands are cold." She laughed softly, shifting a bit._

 _He pushed some of her bundles of hair out of his face, "Your hair keeps getting in my mouth, gross."_

 _She playfully glared up at him, "Stop trying to eat my hair then." She slid her hand over his, "Do I look like a pillow to you?"_

 _"You make a good pillow."_

 _They both laughed and setted back onto one another for awhile in blissful silence, the only sounds were the sea beating against the shore and the occasional seagull passing by. All the while, Grayson was psyching himself up, butterflies twirling in his stomach._

 _"Babs?"_

 _"Mhm." She snuggled even closer, her eyes closed._

 _"Can I ask you a question?"_

 _"Mhm."_

 _"Can I, uh, kiss you?" He stammered, "Its okay if you don't want to. I mean, it was just an idea and I've liked you, I mean, yeah I have liked you for a really long time but I don't know how you feel about me ..you know what, never mind. That as stupid of me. Just a stupid idea, I'm-"_

 _Barbra turned sideways in between his legs and pressed her lips against his lips._

 _Grayson only had a few seconds to register what was happening and kiss her back before it was over._

 _A lopsided and goofy grin found its way onto his face, stuck from the lack of words as he watched the same effect take hold on Barbra._

 _"Babs." He breathed, satisfied, "You're really amazing, you know that?"_

 _She just continued to grin and stood up on the rocks, holding out her hand for Grayson, to which he happily obliged to._

 _The rest of the day they walked along the rocky shore, hand in hand, sharing light little kisses and letting everything take its course._

TtTtTtTtTt

"Timothy Drake, please come down to the front office, you have a here for you."

I've never seen Tim walk faster in my entire life.

Timothy Drake, my little brother, or Mister Sarcastic I call him. He's currently enrolled in Gotham High, though probably not for long. For a smart kid, he's pretty clueless. Timmy always misses school, always. He stays at the manor most of the time, he has a thing for technology. I've tried to convince Bruce to enroll him in some kind of technical school, or even take courses online but he declines ever time. He says he has 'bigger plans' for Tim apparently.

"Dick! I missed you! The manor is hell!" Tim laughed, wrapping his arms around my midsection as I ruffled his hair.

I patted his back affectionately, "You wanna get out of here?" I asked, not really sure if I should check him out early.

"Yes, please and thank you." He grinned, nearly bolting to the front office desk to sign himself out.

"Oh yeah," he added as he wrote, "I rode my bike to school so I'll just follow you, or we could race."

"That's cool with me." I chuckled.

As we exited the building we both parted ways, I hopped into my black Mercedes and Tim disappeared in the cars of the parking lot to find his motorcycle.

I listened out for the low rumble of his bike before I sped out for the Wayne Manor.

When we arrived, Alfred had already prepared a light snack, I swear he has a sixth sense sometimes. While Time and I chatted about my trip, I could vaguely hear blaring music coming from upstairs. I already had an idea as to who it was but I just had to be sure.

"Jason's home isn't he." I stated matter-of-fact.

"Yep, him and Damian got into this morning." I shot him a glance, he held up his hands in defense, "After I left of school, I mean! I think they're ignoring each other again." he explained through a mouthful of turkey.

"Hn." I nodded, "Where's Damian?" I asked

"How am I supposed to know?" He shrugged, dismissing me.

I got up and walked upstairs to Damian's room, which was down the hall from Jason's.

Once at his door, I knocked loud to try and drown out the music, yelling over it in fact, "Damian, it's Dick!"

The door slid open at the mention at my name, I could've sworn I saw the slightest little smile on his face.

"Hello, Grayson."

"Mind telling me what Jason did to piss you off this time?" I let myself in and sat down at the edge of his massive bed, bigger than mine.

"When am I ever not pissed at that mistake. Hmp, Jason Todd" he scoffed, "Once tolerable, always an ass." he closed the door behind me, crossing his arms from the base of the door.

"Hey now!" I scolded, raising my voice slightly for effect, then softening. I hate it hen anyone in the house is angry, well, Jason's always angry. "No one's a mistake, alright? Now, would you let me in on the dilemma?"

Damian didn't move, he just rolled his eyes with a puff of a breath, looking up at the ceiling.

Welp, time to use that warning tone again.

" _Damian_."

He puffed another breath and shuffled to sit next to me on his bed, hesitating a bit, "He thinks he's the boss when he's around, I'm the boss in this place! And father seems to not care whatsoever, he even let Jason call me a demon spawn, the immaturity in this place is too damn high."

"What did I tell you about cussing.", this earned a grumble from him.

I placed a reassuring hand on his back, "I'm sure he didn't mean it, he's just having another pissy fit." I flashed him a warm smile.

He looked up at me with bored eyes and a frown, "And that's supposed to make it right?"

"Look, I'll go talk to him real quick."I stood up with a sigh and made my way to his door again, "I'll be right back."

I walked down the hall and tried Jason door, locked, alright. That's fair, typical, looks like I actually need to knock, no grand entry this time.

Before I even began to knock Jason opened the door, a big cheshire like smirk on his face.

"Heya Dick." he glanced behind him, seemingly paranoid for some odd reason, "Wanna go for a smoke?"

Hmm, obvious distraction, plus, I hear a distant giggling in his room.

"How about you cut the act and tell me what's going on-"

"We can't talk and smoke?", the mischievous smirk grew. "C'mon bro.", he tried to usher me away from his room.

I pushed passed him, "What are you-"

"Gah!", I squeaked out, unable to avert my eyes from the two laughing girls in Jason's bed.

Jason was in fornt of me in an instant, he grabbed me by the shoulder and forcefully shoved me out of he room, away from the now screeching women.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked as I felt my face redden with color, my mouth gaping.

He laughed nervously, holding his hands out in front of him as if he was ready to defend himself, "I can explain!"

"Go for it!"

"Well, uh ..you see-" He tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"I don't even want to hear it right now, what ever this is," I gestured to his room behind him, "it's over. I want them out by supper, don't let me catch this again." I spun on my heel and held my hard expression as I walked back down the hall to Damians'.

"You act like you've never done this, asshole!" He called after me, stopping me in my tracks only for a moment.

My cheeks were flaming by the time I got back to Damian's room, he greeted me with his usual stony face.

"Well?" He asked, expecting an answer that wasn't coming, "Tt, should've guessed you wouldn't get the job done. I'll fight my own battles from now on, Grayson.", he sneered, making his way for the door. Uh oh, gotta stop him.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, "Might not wanna 'fight your own battle' right at this moment." I stammered, he was still persistent. "Seriously."

He brushed my hand off of him, "Out of my way, I'm gonna kick Jason's sorry ass-"

"Damian, no. C'mon, let's go eat with Tim, m'kay?" I chuckled, "I'll even let you beat the snot out of Jason later." I ruffled his hair, earning me a smack on the hand.

"Tim's back?" He asked.

"Yup, let's go."

TtTtTtTtTt

When Jason snuck the girls out later that day I pretended not to notice, he was all smug that he'd gotten them passed me without any trouble, I let him glode in the glory. I only stayed at the manor until super time, I got to witness a pretty heated name calling session that ended as soon as it started, it was hilarious to watch. I wish I could've stayed for dinner but I still had yet to get home to Bab's, I'm sure she's worried sick.

I still haven't called or texted, but neither has she so I guess I'll just surprise her today. I wonder why she hasn't though, it's been bugging me all day.

Alfred prepared me a two doggie bags for Barbra and myself. I thanked him and bid a goodnight to every one just as Bruce had made his way through the front doors, barely making it home from work. We shared a nod before I made my way to my car.

The ride to Babs' was pleasant, no loud phone calls (save Wally), no paparazzi at the gas pump or even when I stopped by the neighborhood flower boutique for a bouquet of red roses for that special someone.

When I arrived at Babs' apartment, I spotted her car in the parking garage and silently smiled to myself. Looks like my dear girlfriend beat me home.

I made my way to her apartment at calm and leisurely pace, greeting some of the resisidents I knew all the journey to her door.

Before I began to unlock the door, I held the bouquet in front of me for her to see when I walked in. I was sure she was probably lounging out on the couch, the television sounded like it was on.

I could picture it now, he hair would be all messy already, her cute little glasses sitting on her cute little nose, probably wearing sweats and a t-shirt, probably one of my t-shirts. This is too perfect.

I was surprised to find the door unlocked, but figured she just forgot to lock it when she came in. Still, a bit odd.

The toothy grin that'd been on my face when I walked in vanished upon seeing and empty living room, the television on along with a burnt pizza in the oven. I rushed to turn the pizza off and took out its chalky remains as I set my belongings on the table and glanced around the room.

Something's definitely not right, Bab's is a firm believer in energy saving, and she would never leave her laptop open and lying around next to a full glass of water.

I stalked down the hall to her bedroom, the sound of groaning and movement in the room beyond filled my ears. My hands began to ball into fists, a new sound found its way to me, the sound drowning out all others.

Ringing was the new sound, anger engulfing me in it's wake.

To say I nearly knocked down the door was an understatement.

"Barbara-" I roared but the rest of the words got choked up in my throat as my heart stopped.

There was Babs, lying on the floor with blood gushing from her stomach, she was grunting and moaning with every stretch she made as she tried to reach for the cell phone on the opposite side of the mattress. The room was a mess, signs of a struggle evident with all the blood and broken items, all strewn about and mangled.

I rushed to her side in an instant, her name the only thing leaving my mouth, I took off my shirt and bunched it up in my hand to try and slow the bleeding.

She winced as I placed my shirt against her wound, " _Di- Dick ..help .._ ", her voice was so weak and small, so so fragile, it broke me completely. I pulled her into my lap and I suddenly noticed how hard I was breathing, my hands shaking as my tears dripped down my chin. Oh God, what do I do?! Stop panicking!

"Baby, hold on, I got you .." My hands were trembling violently as I fished my cell out of my pocket and dialed 911, I did my best to tell them everything.

I nearly yelled at the emergency dispatch operator, before I did I resolved to just dropping the phone on the crimson stained carpet and sobbing into Barbra's neck, she'd been drifting in and out of consciousness the entire time I was on the phone.

I stoked her face, wiping away the blood from her mouth and nose, bruises making themselves known on her porcelain exterior.

I kissed her softly and told her everything was going to be alright, trying to convince myself most of all.

Please make everything okay!

The sirens are close now, she'll be safe ..

She'll be safe.

"You'll be fine, talk to me. I love you, m'kay? Please, just talk to me .." I pleaded as she sputtered and coughed up more blood.

She gurgled in response, clutching at my chest and shoulder, her eyes welling up as her unique light in her eyes flickered, clinging to life.

It's all my fault.

It should've been me!

This isn't fair, she didn't deserve this!

She didn't deserve this ..

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you ..baby just hold on ..I'm so sorry I did this .." I cried, buring my face in her neck, both of our bodies shaking for different reasons.

"Please stay for me." I raked my hand into her hair, staring down in her soon to be empty shells.

" _No .._ "

TTTTTTTT

 ** _Authors Note:_** _Too soon?_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Note:**_ _This chapter is the weakest, I was a little tired while writing, sleep deprivation is a bitch._

TTTTTTTT

"Kori, darling, would you come and judge this for me? Pretty please?" A disembodied overly-feminine voice called, snapping me out of my trance-like state.

"Um, yeah, one sec!" I stood up, unaware of the dreamy smile plastered to me face.

I swear, I nearly floated into the living room, greeting Donna with a playful wet smooch on the cheek then plopped myself down next to her on the couch.

"As much as I appreciated that, I refuse to give in to your 'Dick Grayson induced' spell.", Donna flicked he hair over her shoulder and stuck her nose into the air just as playful.

"I apologize, he is just so-"

"Amazing, I get it. Look at you!" She laughed, slinging her arm over my shoulder and squeezing lightly, "It makes me wanna barf, what's this guy is doing to you?! I haven't seen you like this in a long time! I'm not sure what to think of it actually.", she snorted.

I shrunk a bit, was that bad?

"Again, I apologize. Now please, what is it you require assistance with?" I asked, tilting my head to take a look at her computer screen.

"Uh, your accent is shining through, hun." Donna mused before pushing the screen over so I could see it better. "Could you help me decide on a good filter for these photos, they need to be published by tomorrow evening."

I cleared my throat, shaking off her last statement, "Okay, I can do that."

I smiled a bit, reaching over her lap to scroll through the wide variety of colors and art schemes.

"What kind of photos are you looking for exactly, I mean, where is this going to?"

"Prada." She replied absently, stifling a small yawn.

"Nice." I chuckled,eventually narrowing down to my closest pickings.

I hummed softly as I finally reached my last two filters.

"Hey, which do you think is better?" I asked, waiting for a reply.

Silence.

"Donna?" I turned back to her and smiled upon seeing her slipping down into the couch cushions, slowly falling asleep.

I sighed softly and edged off the couch so not to disturb her, she really needs to stop overworking herself like this, its terrible for her health. I would hate to see Donna wind up sick.

I made my way back to my room, pouring myself a glass of _spudling_ juice along the way.

I enjoy having nice laid back days, a lot actually. Basically, all I do on days like this is binge on junk food and watch television all day with Donna ..

Oh! Donna!

I jumped out of my bed and grabbed a spare blanket, then I made my way back to the living room to Donna. Sometimes, I can't really decifer the temperature too well, so I end up having either the heat too high or the air too low. In this case, Donna kept complaining about it feeling like 'a polar bears fur' in here.

"Honey, I got you a nice warm blanket!" I sang, hoping to wake her momentarily, it would be too risky to lay it over her, she has, as she calls it, 'panther reflexes'.

I lowered my voice a notch, "Donna-"

Once I reached the living room I stopped dead in my tracks and brought the blanket in my hands up to my chin as if it were to hide me. An embarrassed blush crept across my cheeks, "Greetings, Karras."

He knelt from the front of my doorway, "Greetings, Princess Koriand'r."

"W-what are you doing here?" I stammered idiotically. He took a few steps towards me, holding up a house key I forgot I gave him, "I came to apologize, in person, about our ..." I saw the search for words cross his face, "let us say, our misunderstanding."

"I wish not to discuss this right now, I am indecent and I have company." I gestured towards Donna's sleeping figure, "Perhaps the appropriate time for this particular discussion is when my kenorfka, Grand Ruler Galfore, is present, yes?"

His face paled in an instant, I swore I could see him shake, "No. We should speak over lunch."

"Then I shall be doing the recording of our conversation?" I arched an eyebrow, I could watch him squirm all day long.

"Please, no, princess, let me treat you to lunch."

"Only if I may bring Donna with me." I smiled.

"Very well." He straighten out is posture, "And I suppose you would like your keys back?"

"You read my mind."

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

"Uhg, Kori, what is it with you and these stupid boys lately." Donna whined, flailing her arms in exasperation.

I stopped brushing my hair and narrowed my eyes at her, "Stupid boys?"

"Yes! Stupid boys! Dick Grayson turned out to be stupid, your new fiancé is stupid! The only guy in your life that isn't stupid is that one guy, uh, what's his name again?"

I turned back to the mirror and continued to brush my hair, "I have no idea who you're talking about."

"Kennedy! Whatta hunk! And you're not interested." She sighed heavily and flopped back onto the bed dramatically.

I rolled my eyes dramatically, "And I suppose Terry is the pedestal of perfection?"

"No, he has his stupid moments too." She rolled around like a small child on the bed, "Boys are just stupid, lets run away Kori."

"As much as I absolutely love the sound of that, the entire world go looking for us."

She sighed again, this time exaggerated, "Golly, I hate being famous."

"No one ever said it would be easy", I giggled.

Silky hopped up on the bed and tried his best to snuggle into Donna's side, "Kori, we need to move in together, like, asap." She laughed, patting Silky's head.

I set my brush down and spun around in my chair, "That can be arranged. I always wondered how you stayed living in the city, I grow quite lonely out here as well-"

Her hands flew up into the air, "I was joking," she sat up, propping herself up with her forearms, "but now that I think of it, it's not such a bad idea."

I put my brush away and crawled into bed, laying myself down next to her and squishing poor Silky between us.

With a yawn, I checked my bedside clock. Rachel and I dropped Dick off this morning at nearly eight o' clock it was inching near nine thirty now.

I snuggled back into Donna's side, vaguely noting that Silky had moved before slowly falling asleep.

Several hours later I awoke to several missed calls from Karras.

Does this guy know when to stop? Seriously, it's only eleven o' seven.

I sat up in my bed and stretched, reaching down to my side to find Donna still sleeping like a rock. I silently giggled to myself and nudged her a bit, she still didn't move a muscle.

Well, I suppose she doesn't have to go with me to lunch, it was just a suggestion.

Plus, I really don't need Donna loosing anymore sleep, she's really been skipping out on her minimal six hours lately.

I eased myself off of the bed as settled as possible so not to disturb her. She stirred in her slumber, but only for a moment before she became motionless again.

I stealthily took a quick shower and braided my hair down my back, save my bangs of course, then I dressed myself in a long flowing purple skirt, complete with swirls in green stitching sprawled out against the fabric, I threw on a plain white off the shoulder gypsy styled shirt.

Something's I hate about being a model is that you always have to make a fashion statement.

I finished off the look with white sandals, hm, not much of a statement but at least it's simple.

With one last glance at my sleeping Donna I exited the room and texted Karras, who asked me to meet him at a 'Rhinos Coffee Shop', which I replied with a simple and bland 'Okay'.

It only took about ten minutes to find where the little coffee joint was, surprisingly and eerily close to my own home.

I made a mental note of it location for ..personal reasons.

I spotted Karras sitting alone at a two seater table near one of the windows, he looked completely engrossed in the newspaper her was reading. His tousled dark brown hair, thick and lustrous, was disheveled and messy, his chocolate eyes scanned the paper in an almost robotic motion. His expression was strong and defined, his features molded from granite aside from his eyebrows, which sloped downwards, all serious. His usual playful smile had drawn into a hard line. He didn't even notice when I walked in.

I watched him intently as I ordered myself a small vanilla bean and a cinnamon roll, I wasn't sure if I should've ordered him another coffee, I didn't want him to be offended by a woman buying him something.

I seated myself directly across from him with a polite smile when I got my bean and sighed softly.

He peeked over his paper, his eyes lighting up in an instant as he set the paper down next to his cup, "Hello, Koriand'r." he smiled.

"Greetings, Karras."

"May I ask what held you so long?"

"I fell asleep and lost track of time, I apologize " I really was sincere, even if I was supposed to be angry with him, I wouldn't like it if someone made me because if something so silly.

"It is fine, I was simply curious. I trust you slept well?" He took a sip of his coffee.

"Yes, I did, thank you." I glanced out the window for a few moments and sighed again, "You do realize that I _must_ inform Galfore of this 'misunderstanding', right? It us not my decision to make."

Karras swallowed hard and reach over for me, "Princess, please. There is no need to bring the law into this, if you tell him I will-"

"Most likely be dead by tomorrow, I know." I turned my head towards him slightly, the color had drained from his face again.

I could see the pure fear in his eyes.

 _X'hal_ , I cannot do this.

"I will not be informing him in a legal manner, I will be informing him as my father. However, I will not tolerate such insolence." I turned my head to him completely, a frown curved on my lips, "With my word he will deem you _troq_. I would not wish that on the the most evil of souls. Karras, we are to be wed soon. Though it is an arranged marriage, no one can force you to marry me, you may denounce anytime you want and marry who you choose here in America. Truly, I do not wish to marry anyone, I feel that I am too young, we both are, but I must do what is right for the good of Tamaran. So please, do not take your freedom for granite, I would give anything to be in your place." I dropped my head, ashamed of my own words, my own thoughts.

"Oh, Kori." He breathed, my truth must have saddened him, "I am so sorry for what I did to you, I can honestly swear that it will not happen again. I will not denounce, I wish to be good for Tamaran too, I wish to help you learn to love me. I want you to be happy with me, and me only." He leaned forward, "Koriand'r, let's be honest with each other, no more secrets. If we want to make this work we must be true to each other."

I broke down my abrasive barrier, he is right. It would be better if I at least _tried_ to love him as more than a friend, it would be a shame for him to denounce only for me to meet another stranger who I am to be courted by.

Besides, I've known Karras the longest of any other prince.

"Alright Karras, we can try." I smiled halfheartedly, resting my hands in my lap.

"Okay, I shall start." He delivered the same smile as mine, "While I have been away for so many months at a time, I met a woman by the name of Diam'iron and I was weak, _rutha_ , if you will ..I am ashamed to admit that I did spend a few nights in her embrace, and I did, in the heat I the moment, say that I loved her. My intentions were cruel, but not evil. I told her an empty lie. I did not expect her to admit that she loved me back. I am truly sorry for her absurd call, I have no idea how she got into my phone-"

"How old is she?" I interrupted, feeling the need to ask, there was no way a 'woman' would confess to such things after _one_ fling, at least I hope not.

"She is ..she -she is to turn eighteen in two months .."

I nodded, "That makes more sense, what does she do?"

"She is the barmaid in the Royal Palace."

"Hmm, perhaps we can think of something to aid your situation, she is certain the child is yours?"

He hung his head, "She claims I deflowered her .."

I smiled sympathetically, "There is no need to be ashamed of your actions, it is okay to make mistakes sometimes, how else would we learn? Besides, it is not like anything you've done is illegal on Tamaran." He glanced up at me for only a moment, confused, my smile only brightened, "Karras, I am not angry with you anymore. You should know I cannot hold a grudge. Listen, we will figure something out, don't worry. Thank you for sharing with me, it feels better doesn't it?"

He straightened up and cleared his throat, "No, thank you for being so understanding, Kori." He gave me a wavering smile, "I believe it is your turn to do the sharing?"

I laughed softly, blowing my bangs out of my face, "Oh, I did not realize how embarrassing this could be ..", my cheeks were fuming with color, "Well, while you were away, I fell in love all over again." I hid my face behind my hands.

I felt him nudge me playfully, his soft chuckle following, "Oh? Princess Koriand'r loving? No such thing." I hinted the sarcastic tone is his voice.

"Oh, shut it!" I laughed, sighing away the small blush left on my cheeks.

"Are you going to tell me who you have fallen so hard for?" He arched an eyebrow.

"His name is Dick Grayson, I'm sure you've met before, he's been all through Tamaran! We dated in high school-"

"Dick Grayson." He spat out, his tone now disgusted, he took a sip of his coffee with a disappointed grunt, as if to wash the name out of his mouth.

My smile disappeared, along with the playful atmosphere, "What's wrong with Dick Grayson?" I asked.

"That boy is truly the 'piece of work'." He muttered.

I was surprised at his reaction, usually when someone meets Dick they seem to be entranced and taken by him, why was Karras acting this way? "Whatever did he do to you?" I tilted my head to the side in a confused manner, when honestly, I'm just curious. This is definitely peculiar.

"That is for another day, I suppose." He changed the subject with a heavy sigh, "Anyways, is that all you have to confess?"

I nodded meekly, I wasn't going to pressure him into telling me something that he's presumably uncomfortable with.

He smiled a bit and nodded back in response, then stood up, straightened out his jacket and headed for the door.

I followed him, trashing my untouched treat and barley sipped coffee.

Hmp, if I remember correctly he was supposed to be paying for the waste.

TtTtTtTtTt

"That's all?" Donna cocked her hip and gave me a weary expression, her eyebrows raised in annoyance.

"Yes, hey I don't know what you're cross about, it was actually a good meeting. I feel like I got at least a little of the weight off of my shoulders." I chuckled, taking another bite of tortilla chips I opened upon getting home. X'hal, I am famished.

Donna made her way towards the kitchen, muttering, "Well, I'm glad I didn't go.", with a huff of breath.

"Oh yeah, he said he wants to make things work with us, I don't know how that's gonna play out." I laughed, flicking on the television and taking another handful of chips.

"You're really gonna go through with it, huh? You actually _trust_ him now?" Donna called from the three wall confinement, astonished.

"Yes, no harm in a second chance." I giggled, surfing through the channels.

"You are a mess!" She laughed, popping her head around the corner with a broad smile, "What do you want for dinner?"

I swiveled my head around to her, eventually rolling over on my belly, "You're gonna cook?!" I ended up rolling off of the bed and bumping my head against the coffee table, I grimaced and rubbed my head to soothe the pain, "I wanna help!"

She shot me a glance and arched and eyebrow, "Oh no, no, no, you will not ruin this meal!"

I frowned, and got up only to sit on the kitchen counter across from Donna, holding my head in one hand, "My cooking is fine."

She shook her head and rummaged through the refrigerator, "Unless you're gonna prepare a Tamaranian dish, it's best you stay out of the kitchen, dear."

Before I could begin to inform Donna on how good my cooking skills were I heard the faint sound of my cell ringing back in the living room.

"Don't start without me, sweetheart, I'll be right back!" I laughed, hopping off of the countertop and quite literally sliding in my socks across the sleek wooden floors, skidding to a stop at the couch.

"Hello!" I answered, still giggling from Donna's infectious laughter reverberating from the kitchen.

"Kori, I have some bad news." Karen's voice, panicked and frenzied, practically breathed out into the phone.

My smile melted off of my face, she sounded like she'd been crying for some time now, "Bee, what's wrong? What happe-"

"Barbra is in the hospital."

TTTTTTTT

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _Hello. I am a huge jerk, sorry for the month late update. I need a bit more feedback from my readers if you all want the next chapter, tootles!_


End file.
